12 Meses
by HyUuGa-YuMi
Summary: 12 meses.....conforman un año, un año de nuevas esperanzas que nacen día a día, semana a semana, mes a mes.....¿en verdad se pueden cumplir todos tus deseos?. Conjunto de Drabbles divertidos, dramaticos, terrorificos y romanticos de la pareja NejiTen.
1. Enero

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Enero**

……Esos ojos grises, aquellos que la capturaban y hacían que todo su mundo fuera perfecto, tan lleno de ilusiones y anhelos, aquellos que la habían capturado desde hace 4 milésimas de segundo. Como pasa el tiempo. Todo lo que puedes pensar en tan solo un segundo.

**Tic toc…..Tic toc……Tic toc**

La chica maldecía mentalmente al reloj que insistía en que ella saliera de sus pensamientos……..

**Tic toc…..Tic toc…..Tic toc**

A pesar de eso, ella seguía con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate clavados en la imponente figura que tenía a un lado de ella.

**Tic toc…Tic toc…Tic toc…….**Las campanas comenzaron a sonar, en señal de que ya había llegado un nuevo año, un nuevo comienzo, y con él, nuevas esperanzas……

-Feliz año nuevo Tenten-Dijo el chico Hyuuga-Ojala que todos tus deseos se cumplan.

-Igualmente Neji…..igualmente-Respondió Tenten, y en un impulso abrazo a su compañero.

**Tic toc….Tic toc…..Tic toc…..**

Algo aturdido, apenado tal vez, algo inesperado, pero Neji Hyuuga le devolvio el abrazo...

**Tic toc...Tic toc...Tic toc...**

Que extraño iba a ser ese año……muy, muy extraño………

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Aki estoy otra vez, con otra de mis locuras, y con mi obsesión por el NejiTen, la verdad no quede muy satisfecha, creo que no andaba muy inspirada, pero ustedes son los que mandan ;), diganme su opinión, es que la verdad soy nueva en los drabbles :p, ojala que les haya gustado.**

**REVIEWS!!!!!**


	2. Febrero

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Febrero**

Como detestaba aquel día, tan colorido, con tanta gente riendo, tan feliz, en verdad le desagradaba…..

Todas aquellas parejitas, riendo, abrazándose…..y recibiendo amor. Que horror.

Al chico nunca le había agradado aquel día…………14 de febrero.

Se sentó en una de las bancas de la hermosa plaza, posando sus hermosos ojos grises en la bella fuente…

Una pareja de novios paso del lado de el¿Qué se sentirá tener novia?...

De repente todo se obscureció…………..en realidad alguien le había tapado los ojos…..

¿Adivina quien soy?-Dijo la delicada voz de una chica.

¿Emm……Tenten?-Pregunto el Hyuuga.

Tramposo..-Le dijo la chica retirando sus manos de los ojos del chico y sentándose a su lado- Usaste tu Byakugan, no se vale.

Hmpf……-Dijo el Hyuuga.

¿Alguna vez te has enamorado Neji?-Pregunto la chica de los chonguitos.

Creo que no…..¿A que viene la pregunta?-Cuestiono Neji.

A nada en particular…es solo que viendo tantas parejas se me ocurrió la pregunta-Dijo la morena dedicándole una sonrisa.

Pues tal vez no……¿y….Tú?-Por alguna extraña razón, a la cual Neji fingió no darle importancia, temía que le dijera que si.

Pues…..Si, creo que si. Respondió la chica mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un ligero color carmesí.-Neji….-

¿ Qu…qué?-Pregunto el portador del Byakugan¡HABIA TARTAMUDEADO!.

¡¡¡Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad!!!-Le dijo la chica mientras le daba un calido abrazo.

I….igual a ti, Tenten-chan-Dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

Una idea extraña le nublo la mente. ¿Qué se sentira tener novia?...¿Que se sentira tener….a Tenten como novia?

En verdad iba a ser un año muy extraño…….

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Konnichiwa!!!! Creo que este capitulo me gusto mas que el otro o,o, pero bueno, REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!!, espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, se aceptan ideas para los drabbles.**

** SAYONARA.**


	3. Marzo

**oooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Marzo**

Aquel delicado pero a la vez embriagante perfume de aquellas hermosas y coloridas flores…..en verdad lo estaban empezando a marear.

Aun el Genio de los Hyuuga no sabia como había llegado hasta ahí…..

Las flores en primavera son muy bellas no, Neji-Pregunto cierta chica de chonguitos.

Ahora lo recordaba……por ella¿Cómo era que ella siempre lograba convencerlo?

Hmpf…..supongo que si-Respondió el portador del Byakugan.

Vamos Neji, es primavera hay que disfrutar……..-Dijo al chica al mismo tiempo que un grito la interrumpía.

¡Cuidado!-Gritaba alguien desde lo lejos, mientras ellos volteaban vieron que se les acercaba un balón a toda velocidad.

La hermosa chica de ojos color chocolate en un acto reflejo había saltado para adelante, llevándose a Neji por enfrente, cayendo los dos al inmaculado campo de flores, y dandose el primer beso de ambos accidentalmente…………..

Lo…lo siento…mu..mucho…Neji-Dijo la hermosa joven de los chonguitos, completamente roja.

No….no te….no te pre…preocupes..Te..Tenten-Dijo el chico Hyuuga igual o más rojo que la chica, ayudándola a levantarse.

Me….mejor….nos vamos, no Neji?-Pregunto Tenten.

Co…como quieras-Dijo el chico tratando de recuperar su fría compostura, mientras se retiraba del hermoso campo de flores.

En verdad aun no sabía, que era lo que realmente sentía cuando estaba con ella, ese ligero cosquilleo, esas ganas de abrazar a la chica, ese latir rápido en su corazón……era muy, muy extraño……Pero recordaba algo de esa extraña tarde……

_Vamos Neji, es primavera hay que disfrutar…….._

Y por alguna extraña razón, en verdad le había gustado ese accidental beso, sabía a miel….

Un pensamiento extraño lo confundió…..quería otro……..

En verdad había disfrutado esa tarde de primavera………………………

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Ohayo a todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bien, este cap va dedicado a todos los que me han dejado reviews :p, especialmente para Naru-girl y Dark-online (Por ser el mes en el que ambos cumplen años ·u·, Feliz cumpleaños atrasado!!!!!). Agradesco a todos sus opiniones, me alientan a seguir los drabbles xD.**

**laLii-chan: Muxas gracias por leer el fic :), que bueno que te guste el NejiTen (lo digo por que es mi favorita xD), y de antemano te agradesco por leer mis dos fics anteriores, Besos.**

**Grayse: Gracias, claro que tratare de hacerlos mejores, con más emoción y mas tiernos, pero bueno cada mes tiene su sorpresa ;).**

**Yume-Makino: Viva el NejiTen!!!!! Yo estoy obsesionada xD, bueno gracias por leer mi fic, espero que este cap te haya gustado. :D**

**Naru-girl: Espero que estes bn, al igual que a laLii-chan, te agradesco por ser una de mis lectoras (en verdad lo aprecio mucho :D), te dedique este cap devido a tu cumple atrasado xD, espero que te haya gustado.**

**Dark-online: Graxias por alentarme en mis primeros Drabbles, aunque no son mis primeras historias, no quiero parecer promotora desesperada xD, pero te recomiendo que leas Instituto Konoha (mi primer fic T.T buaa soy tan feliz) y Umbrella (Mi primer One-shot, sigo igual de feli xD), no es por nada, pero estan padres :p, ojala que te haya gustado este drabble (al igual que a Naru-girl te lo dedique en compensasión por tu cumple atrasado xD).**

**Bien gracias a todos por leer, REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!!! SAYONARA.**


	4. Abril

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Abril **

Definitivamente adoraba ese parque, tan colorido, tan lleno de vida……La kunoichi de los chonguitos estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos mientras que esperaba que su compañero de equipo llegara, cuando una pequeña voz la interrumpio…..

Hola, como te llamas???-Preguntaba un pequeño niño a la chica de hermosos ojos color chocolate.

Tenten, y tú????-Pregunto de nuevo la hermosa chica.

Setsu, y que haces aquí sola???-Le volvío a preguntar el curioso niño de ojos celestes y cabello negro.

Estoy esperando a alguien-Fue la respuesta de la chica.

Emm….Puedo sentarme junto a ti???-Pregunto el niño poniendo una carita adorable.

Claro, por que no-Respondió Tenten haciendo un espacio y ayudando a su acompañante a sentarse.

Y tu que haces aquí ?-pregunto la chica dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Mis padres me trajeron al parque para celebrar el día del niño-Dijo el niño sonriéndole a Tenten.

Que bueno Setsu!-Le respondío la chica.

Sabes Tenten-chan , eres muy bonita-Dijo el niño adquiriendo un ligero color carmesí en sus mejillas y jugando con sus pequeños dedos.

Gracias Setsu!-Dijo la chica un poco sonrojada ante tal halago de un niño tan pequeño.

A lo lejos Tenten diviso a cierto chico con hermosos ojos grises que se dirigía hacia donde ella y Setsu estaban sentados…..

Hola Tenten!-Dijo el portador del Byakugan mientras tomaba asiento aun lado de Tenten.

Hola Neji-Dijo un poco sonrojada-Mira Neji te presento a Setsu-Dijo la kunoichi desacomodandole el pelo al niño.

Hola pequeño!-Dijo Neji dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

No soy pequeño, soy un hombre grande-Dijo el niño haciendo un puchero y recibiendo unas pequeñas risas de parte de Neji y Tenten.-¿Tu eres el novio de Tenten-chan?-Pregunto el niño muy curioso.

Pena, confusión, sonrojo………muchas cosas pasaron por la mente del joven Hyuuga ante la pregunta del….niño!!!!!.

No….no, solo somos a….amigos-Dijo el joven shinobi muy sonrojado.

¿Pero te gusta Tenten-chan, nee?-Pregunto insistentemente el niño.

Pue…pues la verdad….no…no se-Dijo extremadamente nervioso el genio.

Tenten abrio sus hermosos ojos chocolate lo más que podía, nunca se imagino una respuesta asi del genio de los Hyuuga……

¿Eso quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad con Tenten-chan?-Pregunto Setsu con un brillo en sus hermosos ojos celestes.

Una frase así normalmente no lo habría incomodado, si en esa frase no hubieran incluido el nombre de Tenten……

No, eres muy pequeño para ella!!!-Grito el ojigris claramente enojado.

Pero aun así soy más maduro que tu!!!-Dijo el niño gritandole.

Aunque al joven Neji le costara admitirlo, en esa ocasión tal vez el pequeño tenía razón……pero el no iba a demostrarlo o si?.

Como te atreves a decir eso mocoso!!-Dijo el joven Hyuuga perdiendo su compostura….todo por las preguntas de un pequeño niño.

Por lo menos yo admito cuando alguien me gusta!!!-Grito el niño.

Tenten solo volteaba a ver la contestación de cada uno de ellos, más que avergonzante resultaba muy divertido, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las reacciones de Neji……todo por ella.

Neji, Setsu, creo que deberían dejar de pelear, ambos parecen unos niños pequeños!!!-Dijo Tenten evitando reirse, sobre todo por el comportamiento del shinobi.

Muy bien Tenten-chan, creo que tienes razón-Dijo el niño con un aire de madurez.

Oe…creo que ya tenemos que irnos Neji-kun, el entrenamiento comienza en quince minutos-Dijo la chica observando su reloj.-Nos vemos luego Setsu-kun, y por cierto feliz día del niño!!!!-Dijo Tenten despidiéndose de el con un beso en la mejilla.

Aquella pudo ser una escena bastante graciosa…..¿en verdad Hyuuga Neji estaba celoso de aquel pequeño niño?….en realidad……el también quería un beso…..de Tenten. .Sonrojo.

Ambos chicos caminaban por el sendero del bosque mientras recordaban lo ocurrido hace media hora…..

Neji…..-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Que?...-Pregunto el oijgris con cara de puchero……aun quería un beso.

Tenten se acerco un poco a él y deposito un dulce beso en la mejilla del shinobi…..

Feliz día del niño!!!!-Sonrio ampliamente la kunoichi haciendo enojar a su compañero.

Tenten yo soy un hombre maduro!!!!-Grito el Hyuuga completamente sonrojado.

Aun no sabía como….pero Tenten tenía razón….ella siempre tenía que hacerlo comportarse como un niño….pero solo a ella se lo demostraba.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Ohayo a todos!!!!!! Y muxas graxias por sus reviews!!! espero que les haya gustado este drabble, en realidad me quedo muy largo, no drabble es xD, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado.**

**REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!!!**


	5. Mayo

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Mayo**

…..19 rosas, 20 rosas, 21 rosas, 22 rosas,……. bastante trabajo, algunas gotas de sangre corrían por sus delicadas manos a causa de las grandes espinas del bello rosal.

Ese día tenía que darle un gran regalo, no quería que pensara que ya la había olvidado………………….

Estoy segura de que te gustaran las rosas…..Mamá…-Decía la joven kunoichi de los chonguitos.

La hermosa joven caminaba por la arboleda de Konoha cuando sintió que choco contra algo, o alguien…..

Disculpa fue mi intención-Se disculpo la chica de los ojos chocolate.

No te preocupes, no fue nada Tenten…..-Dijo algo distraído el genio de los Hyuuga.

Y que haces por aquí Neji-Dijo la kunoichi mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Yo solo vengo a dar un paseo y tu?-Pregunto el oijgris sin muchas ganas de iniciar una conversación.

Pues yo…voy a darle estas rosas a mi madre-Dijo Tenten con la mirada cabizbaja.

Es cierto hoy es 10 de mayo…y yo no e comprado nada para mamá-Dijo el chico abofeteándose mentalmente por no haberse acordado de una fecha tan importante.

Si quieres te doy la mitad de mis rosas, solo si me acompañas a dárselas a mi mamá-Dijo la chica muy divertida.

Claro, por que no-Dijo el chico dirigiéndole una sonrisa, a la cual, la chica se sonrojo un poco.

Tenten le dio a Neji la mitad de las rosas que cargaba con ella, haciendo que sus manos se rozaran y que Neji ante tal contacto adquiriera un ligero tono carmesí en sus mejillas, Neji bendijo a kami-sama por que Tenten no se había dado cuenta de su sonrojo…..

Los dos jóvenes ninjas sigueron caminando, a veces con un pesado silencio que, por alguna extraña razón, era Neji el encargado de romperlo…..

Es ahí-Dijo Tenten con tristeza en su voz.

En donde?-Pregunto el joven shinobi mirando hacia todos lados.

Ahí-Dijo la chica un tanto afligida señalando un enorme lugar…..

A Neji se le hizo un nudo en la garganta…….no podía ser que la madre de Tenten estuviera en….el cementerio.

Ambos chicos entraron, Tenten fue guiando a su acompañante hasta una bella pero humilde tumba donde la hermosa joven deposito las rosas.

Sabes Neji…-Dijo la joven ganando la atención del ojigris-Mi madre era una mujer muy hermosa-lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de la kunoichi-Y adoraba las rosas en este día…..-Dijo rompiendo a llorar.

Neji no sabía que hacer, así que, en un impulso, abrazo a Tenten, sonrojándose ambos por tal acto…..

Tranquila Tenten, estoy seguro de que a tu mamá no le hubiera gustado verte llorar en su día……-Dijo el shinobi.

Tenten en verdad estaba confundida, algo dentro de las palabras del genio Hyuuga la hizo enfadarse…..

Tu no sabes Neji, no sabes lo que es perder a alguien a quien quieres tanto…-Dijo la chica llorando amargamente. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Tenten, con todo respeto, no tienes ningun derecho de decir eso, yo…también perdí a mis padres-Dijo el ojigris con unas pequeñas gotas que humedecían sus mejillas.

Acaso Hyuuga Neji estaba llorando…..en verdad Tenten estaba muy arrepentida de decir eso.

Yo…yo lo siento, mucho Neji, perdón, yo también perdí a mis 2 padres, en serio perdoname, no sabía lo que decía-Dijo la kunoichi refugiandose en el pecho del Hyuuga buscando calor y una perdón de parte del joven.

Tal vez fue la tristeza que en ese momento lo invadía, o aquel contacto con la delicada chica, o tal vez la necesidad de encontrar a alguien que en verdad le comprendía…..Neji cayó de rodillas abrazándose a Tenten sumergiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica….en verdad se sentía muy bien, le consolaba.

Cuando perdía a mis padres….sentí que debía ser más fuerte….por ellos!!-Grito el Hyuuga mientras lloraba amargamente.-Por ello me prive de cualquier emoción que me alejara de mi objetivo...pero mírame Tenten-Dijo el chico tomando a la joven por los hombros obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos-Mírame ahora estoy aquí…llorando como un patético niño de 3 años, soy un imbécil…-Lloraba amargamente el Hyuuga.

Neji…-Dijo con una voz extremadamente dulce, cariñosa y maternal la joven chica-Los sentimientos, son prueba de que somos humanos, de que tenemos capacidades-Dijo la chica mirando tiernamente al ojigris mientras se secaba las lágrimas-Tu fuiste creado a partir del sentimiento más bello de todos….el amor-Dijo Tenten.

Neji veía a la chica extremadamente sorprendido, sabía que Tenten era fuerte, pero ahora, la veía como una persona sumamente de admirar, en un arranque de felicidad abrazó fuertemente a la chica, sumiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la misma….

Gra…gracias Tenten-Dijo el shinobi sonrojado.

En verdad, Tenten era maravillosa, siempre lograba alegrarlo, alentarlo y llenarlo de sabiduría, en verdad esa chica era……..maravillosa. Simplemente por el echo de ser….Tenten.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Konnichiwa!!!!! No se que piensen ustedes, pero a mi me encanto, dije que era un conjunto de Drabbles de todo tipo, y pues decidi poner el trágico, casi lloro!!!!! T.T...Graxias a todos por sus reviews!!!!! espero que les haya gustado este drabble!!!!.**

**Charlotte-87: Graxias por leer mis Drabbles!!!! que bueno que te hayan gustado, espero que este haya sido de tu agrado, y que bueno que te guste el NejiTen!!! xD (inner: solo lo dices por que eres una fanatica ¬¬) (yo: Calla bastardo!! ¬¬) ejem...ojala que sigas leyendo el conjunto de drabbles, cada uno serán diferente con diferente trama y genero, (decidi hacer este trágico :p. Bueno bye Bsos.**

**Naru-Girl: Hola xica!! que bueno que te vayan agradando más mi drabble, eso me hace sentir orgullosa T.T, ojala que este te haya gustado, dime tu opinion va?.Besos.**

**Dark Online: Hola, hahaha no te preocupes tus reviews nunca van a molestrame enserio, de echo me alegran el día ·u·, gracias por tus opiniones hacerca de los drabbles, aunque no me agrade mucho el NaruSaku leere tus fics, (Yo dije que no me agradaba mucho, no que los odiara xD) claro que los leere!!!, si puedes leer mis fics anteriores te agradeceria que me dieras tu opinion de ellos xD (Umbrella y Instituto Konoha), esperare tus fics:P.Xao.**

**Hina Uzumaki: Gracias por tu review!!! la mayoría de estos drabbles sacarán la parte tierna de Neji xD, espero que este te haya gustado. Ojala sigas leyendo mis Fics :P.Bsos.**

**Grayse: Gracias!!!! en verdad cuando empeze con mi loca idea de escribir un conjunto de drabbles de NejTen (ya que no había encontrado conjuntos de esta pareja) no pense que les fueran a agradar a tantos!, muchas gracias.Bye.**

**Midory: Muchas gracias por tu opinion xica!!!! en realidad cuando lo escribi el de Abril también quede muy satisfecha con la parte de Setsu! (se a de ver tan kawaii!) que bueno que te haya gustado! gracias por tus opiniones, espero que este te haya agradado!.Deja tu opinion. Bsos.**

**REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!! GRACIAS A TODOS MIS LECTORES!!!! SAYONARA!!!!.**


	6. Junio

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Junio**

Si, si SI!!!! Al fin lo logre, soy tan feliz-Decia una joven kunoichi dando pequeños saltitos por todo el pasillo de la academia ninja, mientras sostenía un diploma y una caja blanca contra su pecho…..

Tranquila Tenten, por que estas tan contenta?-Dijo su compañero de equipo, el genio Hyuuga, mientras veía divertido a la kunoichi.

Al fin Neji, al fin!!!!-Dijo la chica muy emocionada dedicándole una enorme sonrisa al ojigris.

Al fin que Tenten?-Pregunto Neji con una pequeña risita.

Al fin logre aprobar mi examen….YA SOY JOUNIN NEJI!!!-Dijo la chica lanzándose a abrazar a su compañero de tanta felicidad.

En verdad aquella noticia no era del todo sorprendente para Neji, sabía que Tenten era totalmente capaz de aprobar ese examen, por que Tenten era una kunoichi muy fuerte…..era sorprendente.

Que bueno Tenten….al fin estas a mi nivel, por fin podré entrenar con alguien digno!-Dijo el shinobi haciendo enojar a su compañera.

Neji baka!-Dijo poniendo cara de puchero.

Oh si! A Hyuuga Neji le podrían gustar muchas cosas, pero si había algo que realmente adoraba era hacer enojar a la ninja de los chonguitos.

Vamos no es cierto….-Dijo Neji sonriendo y desacomodando el cabello de la chica….verdaderamente una escena rara.-Y que hay en la caja?-Pregunto muy curioso el Hyuuga.

Mi chaleco jounin!-Dijo la chica chillando de emoción-Es tan bonito!!!!-Dijo con lagrimas de felicidad en sus bellos ojos color chocolate.

Que bueno que por fin aprobaste ese examen-Dijo Neji dándole un gran abrazo a su…..¿Amiga?.

Arigatou gozamaizu Neji!-Dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla y retirándose para contarlo a su sensei y a Lee, quienes seguramente se pondrían a hacerle una fiesta a su "bella flor".

Neji observo a Tenten irse corriendo muy feliz mientras varios pensamientos pasaban por su mente…..

Aquella chica era en verdad sorprendente, cariñosa, atenta, alegre, divertida, fuerte, valiente…..uff en verdad, demasiadas cosas….pero cuanto le gustaba hacerla enojar.

Cuando Tenten se enojaba inflaba sus mejillas, fruncía sus cejas y hacia un puchero con sus labios, aquellos que tentaban al Hyuuga a besarlos, aquellos en los que Neji se podía perder incluso horas imaginando varias situaciones entre Neji y Tenten jugueteando con sus labios……la unica debilidad de Neji Hyuuga….Tenten…..y sus labios.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Konnichiwa!!!!! graxias a todos por sus reviews!!!! espero que les haya gustado este drabble, la verdad no se cuando son los examenes para subir de rango, pero como aca en Mexico en Junio se hacen los examenes finales de la school, decidi que en este mes se hacian los examenes de jounin...**

**Hina-Uzumaki: Graxias por el review!! si a mi tambien me gusta que Neji (u) demuestre sus emociones, espero que este cap te haya gustado.Bye.**

**laLii-chan: Que bueno que cada ves te gusten más los drabbles!!! eso me hace sentir orgullosa de mi trabajo...(sniff), claro que los seguire, si puedo tratare de actualizarlos cada día.Bsos**

**Dark Online:Gracias por tu opinion, neta es muy importante jeje, la verdad tenía que poner algun drabble tragico y ps...a mayo le toco, aparte ni Neji ni Tenten tienen mamas asi que...gracias por tus reviews!!!.Chau!!.**

**Tenten-haruno-chan: Que bueno que te haya gustado el de Mayo, perdón por no escribirlo pero t lo dedico!!! ahurita lo arreglo :P, que bueno que te gusten mis drabbles (me hae sentir tan feliz T.T), perdón por no contestra tu pregunta...Si son 12 caps por los 12 meses :p, aunque tal vez haga un epilogo xD, ojala que este cap te haya gustaso. Chau!!!**

**Tenshi of light: Gracias!! que bueno que te agraden los drabbles!! la verdad son mis primeros drabbles y ps no sabia si me iba a ir tan bien, pero gracias a todos por apoyarme xD. Ojla que este cap te haya gustado. Xao.**

**SI ALGUIEN CUMPLE AÑOS EN ALGUNO DE LOS MESES QUE VIENEN MI AVISA VA???**

**REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!!! ARIGATOU POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!!! SAYONARA!!!!!**


	7. Julio

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Julio**

Cumpleaños feliz!, Cumpleaños feliz!-Cantaban a coro un alegre sensei y su alumno mientras sostenían un pastel en sus manos.

Esto no puede estar pasando-Decía el genio de los Hyuugas mientras una de sus manos bajaba lentamente desde su frente hasta su barbilla en señal de vergüenza y una gota bajaba de su nuca.

El prodigio Hyuuga estaba considerando seriamente hacer un libro escribiendo cada una de las anécdotas de todos sus cumpleaños y titular el libro como…….Los 20 peores cumpleaños del universo!!!. Y para colmo de males no había nadie cuerdo, además de él en esa habitación,…..Pero si Tenten le prometió estar ahí!...Neji Hyuuga estaba decepcionado.

Vamos Neji, deja arder la llama de la juventud en ti en este día tan especial!!!-Gritaba eufóricamente el subordinado de Gai-sensei.

Eso Lee!!! Muéstrale al cumpleañero como debe avivar la llama de su juventud-Dijo Gai-sensei con un puño en alto.

Gai-sensei-Dijo el chico con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Lee-Dijo el maestro.

Gai-sensei-Dijo el chico.

Lee-Dijo el maestro dándose ambos un abrazo dramático.

Esto no puede ser mejor-Dijo Neji con una gota de incredulidad en su nuca.

A Hyuuga Neji muchas veces no le habían celebrado su cumpleaños….en realidad el no quería por temor a que pasara algo similar a su actual situación…….Pero este año Tenten le había prometido una gran sorpresa si dejaba que le festejaran un cumpleaños…..Y eso que aún no sabía por que había accedido….

Donde esta Tenten-Pregunto el chico Hyuuga a sus dos fastidioso acompañantes.

Es una sorpresa Neji!-Dijeron los dos a coro.

Genial…-Susurro el chico.

En el mundo de Neji Hyuuga había pocas cosas que importasen, el, su familia, la vida, sus amigos, las metas que se ponía, la fuerza…….y Tenten…….Para Neji Hyuuga ese nombre era sagrado, ni siquiera el sabia porque, solo sabía que esa chica lo hacía sentir cosas realmente extrañas.

De repente la aburrida vista que los bellos ojos grises le proporcionaban a Neji fue interrumpida por un par de manos.

Feliz cumpleaños genio!-dijo la dueña de las delicadas manos que cubrían los ojos portadores del byakugan.

Tenten…te tardaste mucho-Dijo el shinobi con una sonrisa en su boca y un leve sonrojo.

Lo siento Neji-Dijo Tenten destapandole los ojos y sentandose enfrente de él.

Por poco y esos dos me volvían loco-Dijo el chico señalando a su sensei y a su amigo quienes trataban de romper una piñata ambos con los ojos vendados.

La chica de los chonguito rió tímidamente mientras de su bolso sacaba una caja mediana…..

Feliz cumpleaños Neji!-Dijo la chica mientras le entregaba la caja a su compañero y le daba un abrazo.

Gracias Tente….-Decía el chico mientras sentía los dulces labios de su compañera sobre su ahora sonrojada mejilla.

De nada Neji, oye lo siento, debo de ir a donde Tsunade-sama para que me entregue unos documentos, te veré luego-Dijo la kunoichi despidiéndose de su amigo.

A…adios…Te..Tenten-Dijo el Hyuuga totalmente sonrojado.

La tarde transcurrió no tan tranquilamente como el chico hubiera querido, su maestro y su amigo celebraban a lo grande el cumpleaños de su alumno y rival respectivamente. Cuando la noche cayo, Neji decidio abrir la caja que Tenten le había entregado…..

En ella se encontraban un hermoso paquete de kunais y shurikens doblefilo, y un oso panda de peluche con una carta….

_Querido Neji:_

_Felicidades por tu cumpleaños, espero que mis humildes regalos te hayan gustado, se que no son lo que un chico como tu espera, pero es que no tengo mucho dinero jejeje, y pues las armas espero que te sirvan en combate, acaban de salir y ojala algún día me las prestes, jajaja no te creas, gracias por ser mi amigo la verdad no voy a mentirte, después del combate contra Naruto has cambiado mucho, pero ese cambio me agrada, me gusta el nuevo Neji, y pues ojala que te la pases muy bien en tu cumpleaños._

_Con mucho amor Tenten._

……Nunca en la vida alguien se hubiera imaginado que existiera tal grado de sonrojo, nsiquiera Hinata, y mucho menos si el inusualmente sonrojado era Hyuuga Neji……………

En verdad Tenten lograba reacciones imposibles de imaginar en el genio de los Hyuugas……

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Konnichiwa!!! Gracias a todos por sus reviews, ME HACEN TAN FELIZ!!! T.T, ojala que les haya gustado este cap, y gomen por no actualizar ayer, esque tuve mucho trabajo y pues la verdad se me paso...··U**

**Ojala que les haya gustado este drabble, REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!!!.**

**SAYONARA!!!!.**


	8. Agosto

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Agosto**

Una hermosa chica de ojos color chocolate se secaba el sudor de su frente mientras se sentaba a descansar en el sofá de la sala donde habitaba ella junto con su equipo….

Dios mió, que cansada estoy-Decía la chica de los chonguitos.

Hahaha apenas es tu primer día como entrenadora jounin y ya te cansaste?-Pregunto el mayor de los Hyuugas a su amiga.

Lo que pasa es que tu ya eres jounin y AMBU desde hace 2 años y yo apenas estoy comenzando, además los novatos genin son demasiado hiperactivos-Dijo la maestra de las armas mientras sorbía un vaso con agua.

Y exactamente que enseñas?-Pregunto el Hyuuga tomando agua al igual que Tenten.

Estoy en la rama especialista de armas, me asignaron como maestra experta en manejo de armas punzocortantes y explosivas.-Dijo la chica de los chonguitos mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su compañero.

Vaya veo que ahora ya tendre un poco más de cuidado-Dijo el chico y se levanto ofreciéndole una mano a su amiga-Me concederías el honor de patearte el trasero en un entrenamiento?-Dijo divertido mientras que a Tenten se le inflaban las mejillas y se enojaba.

Neji Hyuuga estas muerto!!!!-Grito la kunoichi mientras perseguía a Neji que ya se había echado a correr y ahora era perseguido por una furiosa Tenten quién estaba conjurando sus ya fieles pergaminos.

Dragones gemelos ascendentes!!!-Grito una furiosa Tenten mientras sus pergaminos se desenvolvian por el aire y ella con gran habilidad desplegaba todo tipo de armas.

Gran cantidad de armas caían sobre Neji mientras el trataba de esquivarlas, aunque con algo de dificultad….en verdad Tenten había mejorado mucho…demasiado.

Vaya Tenten cada día lo sorprendía más, en verdad Tenten era perfecta, perfecta para todo….En el mundo de Hyuuga Neji Tenten era una clave importante para sobrevivir…..en un segundo el mundo de Hyuuga Neji se salio de control…..Hyuuga Neji aun así seguía concentrado en evadir las armas, pero Tenten en verdad había mejorado bastante…..Tenten hirió al genio de los Hyuugas en un brazo.

Demonios!!-Dijo Neji mientras presionaba la profunda herida que uno de los mortales shuriken de su amiga le había provocado.

NEJI!!!-Grito Tenten muy asustada al ver al genio ANBU tirado en el piso con una herida bastante profunda-Estas bien, lo siento no fue mi intención-Dijo desesperada.

En realidad no fue lo que mucho hubieran creido, a pesar de que Neji si estaba pensando eso no dejo que lo distrajera de sus movimientos, Tenten en verdad era una experta….Había herido al gran genio Hyuuga.

No te preocupes Tenten, estoy bien-Dijo Neji tratando de levantarse pero se debilito y cayo.

No, no estas bien déjame te ayudo.-Dijo Tenten acercándose a su amigo.

Tenten comenzaba a acercarse al Hyuuga mientras este se sentía cada vez más nervioso de tener, a la ahora juonin, más cerca…….sintió su respiración….la kunoichi se soltó uno de sus habituales chonguitos amarrando el listón a la herida de su amigo…..se veía realmente hermosa….

Ya esta mejor Neji?-Pregunto la chica algo preocupada.

Eh?...a si..si…gracias Tenten-Dijo el chico que seguía embobado con la imagen de su compañera.

Parecía un ángel….no, más que un ángel…..PARECIA UNA DIOSA!!!...

Emm…Tenten-Dijo el chico poniéndose enfrente de la maestra de las armas acorralándola en un gran roble.

Que sucede Neji?-Dijo poniéndose un poco roja ante la proximidad que mantenía con el genio.

No hubo palabras…ni una sola…solo el otro listón cayendo…y el segundo chonguito de la kunoichi deshaciéndose…dejando caer su bella cabellera por sus hombros…..hasta su bien formada cintura….

Te ves muy bien así….-Dijo el shinobi mientras mantenía a Tenten aun acorralada en el roble y con su mano sana acariciaba el pelo de la kunoichi.

Gra…gracias Neji-Dijo la chica mientras se ponía muy sonrojada.

De repente Neji vio algo…..algo maravilloso….la única cosa que podría distraer a Neji Hyuuga y hacer que olvidara años y años de entrenamiento ANBU para controlar sus emociones…..la unica cosa que hacía de Neji Hyuuga un ser débil….algo a lo que no se resistía…..los labios de su amiga Tenten.

Tenten...yo…yo quiero-Dijo el shinobi tratando de oponerse al ferviente deseo de besar a su ¿amiga Tenten?.

Que?-Pregunto la kunoichi cada vez más nerviosa por la extraña actitud del capitán ANBU.

Quiero…quiero probar-Dijo el chico acercando su rostro al de la chica sintiendo ambos la respiración del contrario.

Que….-Tenten fue interrumpida…los labios de Neji Hyuuga sellaron los de ella con un tierno beso.

Neji pudo sentir de nuevo el dulce sabor de los labios de su compañera Tenten…aquel dulce sabor que le hacía recordar a la miel….aquel sabor que solo los labios de Tenten podían ofrecerle…..

Rico-Dijo Neji separandose de su amiga con los ojos cerrados.

Neji yo..-Intento decir la chica pero nuevamente fue interrumpida.

Júrame que eso-Dijo Neji señalando los labios de su compañera-Es solo mío.

A Neji Hyuuga le encantaba poseer las cosas que le gustaban….y los labios de Tenten clamaban ser exigidos por el portador del byakugan…..pero de repente Neji, quien aun no sabía el por que, supo que había otra cosa que merecía ser reclamada como suya.

Júrame…que tú-Dijo ahora señalando a la chica-Eres solo mía.-Dijo con cierto aire de altanería..pero a la vez de inmadurez.

Cla…claro-Dijo Tenten que estaba muy extrañada por el comportamiento de su ídolo…Pero a la vez su amor imposible…ahora no tan imposible.

Aún el hijo del Bouke no sabía que era lo que realmente sentía por su amiga….el solo sabía que era algo muy extraño…algo que nunca había sentido...algo raro, pero a la vez bonito…y no sabía que era. Neji Hyuuga había descubierto…que no era como el y todo el mundo pensaba….el genio del clan Hyuuga no lo sabía todo.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Konnichiwa!!!!! Ojala que les haya gustado este cap!!!, Gomen por no actualizar esque la verdad no eh tenido tiempo ··U, y se me olvido agregar al drabble que A NEJI LE ENCANTO ESE BESO!!!, bueno creo que es más que obvio!!!, Ayy!!! el amor!!! y Neji-kun !!!! ., como me gustaría ser Tenten para estar en el equipo de Neji y cuidarlo, y abrazarlo y...ok ok creo que ya me emocione!!!, Pero ojala esos dos terminen juntos, tengo pruebas que demuestran que esa pareja tiene muchisimas posibilidades.**

**REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!! ARIGATOU!!!!! SAYONARA!!!!!! HyUuGa-YuMi:P**


	9. Septiembre

**oooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Septiembre**

….Pero exactamente que es lo que sientes?-Pregunto el chico de cejas encrespadas a su rival Neji Hyuuga.

Ya te dije que no se exactamente-Dijo el susodicho mientras comenzaba a desesperarse.

Tienes que saberlo, después de todo tu eres el que lo siente no?-Pregunto de nuevo el subordinado de Gai-sensei.

Lee, cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que nunca había sentido algo así, por lo tanto NO SE QUE ES!!-Grito el Hyuuga frotándose las sienes en señal de querer relajarse.

Quien lo diría??? Neji Hyuuga estaba tan desesperado por saber lo que tenía que hasta había ido a pedirle ayuda a Lee….A ROCK LEE!!!...Dios mío, el mundo debió de haber conmocionado!!!...El genio Hyuuga de verdad debía de estar muy desesperado….Tan desesperado que ahora se encontraba en una sala de psicología acostado en un diván con un molesto Rock Lee al lado preguntándole cosas estúpidas….

Pero exactamente que te pasa cuando esta cerca de ti?-Pregunto la bestia verde de Konoha.

Pues…emm…siento…como cosquillas en mi estomago…y…y no puedo evitar enojarme de mi propio comportamiento-Decía el ojiperla algo desesperado-POR DIOS LEE!!! SOY UN HYUUGA, SOY NEJI HYUUGA!!!! COMO ES POSIBLE QUE CUANDO ESTA CERCA ME COMPORTO TAN…DEBIL.-Dijo el ahora ANBU tomando a su amigo por el cuello deseoso de sacarle las respuestas de su comportamiento a aquel sujeto extrañamente vestido que tenia en frente.

Tranquilo Neji-Dijo Lee tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo-Si no me sueltas no te puedo ayudar.

Lo siento Lee, es que estoy desesperado-Dijo Neji.

La Apocalipsis!!!! Neji Hyuuga disculpándose!!! Disculpándose ante Rock Lee!!!!...el mundo debería de empezar a destruirse…..

Muy bien Neji-Dijo el maestro del taijutsu colocándose unas gafas-Alguna ves sentiste algo así anteriormente?-Pregunto.

Emm….pues…creo que no…no-Dijo el genio tratando de recordad.

Cuando alguien se le acerca sientes deseos de golpearlo?-Pregunto el chico.

Emm…pues..la verdad si-Dijo el shinobi cabizbajo ante tal penosa declaración.

Que interesante-Dijo Lee mientras sostenía su tabla de anotaciones y la contemplaba como si estuviera tratando de resolver una difícil operación de matemáticas con mucha logica….

Interesante?? A que te refieres Lee?? Ya sabes lo que me pasa??-Pregunto el Hyuuga impaciente.

Claro Neji!! Es demasiado obvio!!! Que acaso el gran genio no sabe nada?? Eh??-Pregunto el chico provocando la ira de su amigo.

Había tocado un punto sensible…muy, muy sensible…Nadie se mete con el orgullo de Neji Hyuuga.

Lee cierra tu maldita boca y dime que me pasa!!!!-Grito Neji activando su Byakugany acto seguido intimidando a Lee.

Bien, bien…Pues tu-Dijo Lee poniendo en duda al Hyuuga.

Yo que???-Pregunto Neji desesperado.

Tu…Neji Hyuuga…-Dijo jugando con la rabia de su amigo.

YA DILO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!!!-Grito el shinobi muy enojado.

ESTAS EMBARAZADO!!!-Grito Lee haciendo que salieran serpentinas y globos por todo el lugar.

MALDITO RENACUAJO!!!!-Grito el portador del Byakugan corriendo para atrapar a ese clon de Gai-sensei que corría felizmente por toda la sala regando flores y gritando que su compañero sería mamá.

Rock Lee si que estaba loco…REALMENTE se le ocurría decirle que estaba embarazado…pero por fin lo atrapo…por fin le sacaría toda la verdad…aunque fuera a golpes….

YA DIME QUE DEMONIOS ME PASA!!!-Grito el ojiperla muy enfadado mientras sostenía fuertemente al chico de las cejotas por el cuello de su camisa.

Esta bien, esta bien….ya nadie aguanta una pequeña broma-Dijo zafándose del agarre del Hyuuga y encogiéndose de hombros en señal de desentendimiento.

Ahora si, otra broma de esas y te juro que te mato!!!-Dijo Neji desesperando.

Ya tranquilo….pues…es lo más sencillo del mundo, pero a la vez lo más hermoso-Dijo Lee con estrellitas en los ojos.

Hermoso?-Pregunto Neji…..De verdad esa palabra para el….era de niñas.

Claro Neji…TU ESTAS ENAMORADO!!!-Grito efusivamente consiguiendo que el Hyuuga de un golpe se sonrojara fuertemente.

E…ena…enamorado???-Pregunto algo temeroso.

Enamorado, amor….NEJI HYUUGA ENAMORADO!!!!...definitivamente amor no era una palabra que estuviera en el vocabulario o diccionario de Neji Hyuuga….No conocía esa palabra…no sabía que era.

Lee….estar enamorado..e..es malo????-Pregunto Neji cual niño chiquito ante una duda sobre algo que no entiende.

No, para nada, al contrario es algo realmente bello, una vez que descubres que estas enamorado sabes que hay una persona especial que, si te acepta, también te dará mucho amor-Dijo Lee abrazándose a si mismo haciendo una representación.

A..amor???-Pregunto Neji muy confundido tocando su pecho.

Si, Neji estas enamorado-Dijo muy feliz.

Lee, tengo que irme a reflexionar todo esto-Dijo un tanto distraído

Claro, sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo Neji-Dijo Lee levantando su pulgar y sonriéndole a su eterno rival.

Lee…-Dijo el Hyuuga.

Que???-Pregunto Lee.

Gracias….por todo-Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras el.

Tanta confusión….era imposible que Neji aun siguiera vivo….en verdad Hyuuga Neji estaba enamorado…en verdad el prodigio de los Hyuugas sentía amor hacía alguna persona???...Tantas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza del muchacho….y con ellas un nombre….Tenten.

Hyuuga Neji estaba enamorado de….Tenten???

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Konnichiwa!!! Arigatou por todos sus reviews:P, espero que les haya gutado este cap, a mi mi encantaria ver a Lee vestido de psicologo o (Ya se que puedo parecer loca, pero Lee me guta, pero no más que Neji xD), Hahaha Neji me da risa, solo el genio de los Hyuugas no conoce el amor??? xD pobre tipo...yo quiero demostrarle que es ¬, pero para mi mala suerte Neji no es de este mundo, a si que esa tarea se la dejo a Tenten. xD**

**-Megumi Hyuuga-: Io quiero a Neji cerca de mí!!!! xD, que malo que no me gustan los crossover, si no no respondería por mis actos hacie el Hyuuga ese xD!, yo te apoyo, viva el NejiTen!!!! abajo el NejiSaku!!!! Buuu!!! xD, abjo el NejiHina!!! mas Buuu!!! xD.Tc.**

**L.I.T: Graxias, que bueno que te gustaron los drabbles, ojala que este te haya gustado!!! xD.**

**Rey-san: Qui bueno que te guto el drabble!!!, y por supuesto que Mi neji (llega Tenten y me ve con ojos de psicopata y con un bate de hierro en su mano xD), ejem...bueno Neji-kun! es tierno!!!, que bueno que te gusto el de Umbrella :D, y ya lei tu perfil, desde ahora eres mi sensei o, escribes padriximo!!!!! me encantan tus fics de El sueño de Neji, Este cuarpo no es mio...pero por exelencia el de Neji ¿Timido? Kyaaaaa!!! adoro ese fic, siguelo siguelo!!!. Xao.**

**Naru-Girl: Gracias xica!!! espero que este drabble te haya gustado!!!, Y posupuesto que Neji quiere a Tenten...por que si no es asi voy hasta japon y mato a Kishimoto!!! (cae un rayo, se oye musica tenebrosa) -Risa de psicopata-. Xao :D**

**LaLii-chan: Gomen por no actualizar en Instituto Konoha!!! pero ultimamente e estado pensando en la historia, quiero que sea interesante!!!, gracias por tu review!!! ojala que este drabble te haya gustado!!.Xao.**

**Dark-online: Lamento decirte que...NEJI-KUN ES SOLO MIO!!!-Risa sicopata-HAHAHA NO LO COMPARTO CON NADIE!!! (en eso sale Tenten con el mismo bate de hierro y la misma cara amenazadora y amenaza con golpearme xD) ok..ok esta bien...NEJI-KUN ES SOLO MIO...Y LO COMPARTO CON TENTEN!!! (Tenten sonrie y levanta su pulgar xD). Tienes que pagarme derecho reservados por mi fic xD, no te creas, puedes copiarlo si quieres, pero no olvides darme las regalias y decir que es mío ;), Ya lei tu fic!!! esta gneial, me encanto el final, muy hermoso, sabes escribir, escribe mas ¬, quero mas NejiTen xD, Muy buen Lemon!!.Xao.**

**Tenten-Haruno-chan: Que bueno que te gusten tanto los drabbles!!! es todo un orgullo para mi!!, y que bueno que Neji-kun es solo mío...(se acerca Tenten)...y tambien de Tenten! (tenten se va)...pero lo comparto contigo...(se acerca de nuevo Tenten)...Pero acuerdate que es de Tenten! (Tenten se va de nuevo xD).Xao.**

**Mago De Oz: Que bueno que te guste el NejiTen!!!! Y Neji posesivo se ve más bombon o!!!, ojala que te haya gustado este drabble!!.Xao.**

**Charlotte-87:Ojala te haya gustado este drabble!!! Neji-kun es tan mono :D...ME ENCANTA!!! pero mejor me cayo antes de que llege Tenten xD!, io tambien quiero que Neji me diga eso, pero si eso sucede creo que moriria con un monton de shuriken y kunais clavadas en todo el cuerpo obra de quien sabe quien (Todos voltean a ver a Tenten ¬¬) (tenten:-Silbando- o.oU).Xao.**

**REVIEWS ONEGAI!!! SAYONARA!!!!! HyUuGa YuMi!!!!!!!!**


	10. Octubre: Maldito Mes!

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Octubre: MALDITO MES!!!**

Boo!!!!-Grito eufóricamente Lee vestido de hombre lobo mientras era seguido por un grupo de niños.

Dulce o truco?-Pregunto uno de los pequeños niños que seguían a Rock Lee.

Lee, no crees que ya estas un poco grande para estas cosas?-Pregunto el genio Hyuuga mientras sentía vergüenza ajena.

Vamos Neji es noche de Brujas, no seas aguafiestas!-Dijo mientras se quitaba su mascara de hombre lobo.

Neji-sensei por que no viene con nosotros a pedir caramelos?-Pregunto una pequeña niña de pelo negro y hermosos ojos esmeralda vestida de hada a su ahora maestro el jounin Neji.

No creo que sea muy conveniente Kinben-Dijo el ANBU con expresión seria a su alumna.

Vamos Neji-sensei venga a divertirse con nosotros-Dijo un niño vestido de vampiro.

Niños, ya dije que no creo que sea muy conveniente-Dijo empezando a perder la paciencia.

Esta bien-Dijeron a coro los integrantes del equipo 5, que ya conocían de antemano que si su sensei Neji decía que no, era no.

Bien y ahora a donde vamos Lee-sensei-Pregunto una hermosa niña rubia con ojos azabache.

Vamos a casa de Tenten-sensei!-Dijo un pequeño niño castaño.

Si!!!!-Cantaron a coro todos los pequeños.

Por que? Por que? Por que?...Neji Hyuuga era un buen ciudadano, regaba las plantas, pagaba la luz y el agua, sacaba la basura, reciclaba el cartón, cuidaba de los animales, era un buen vecino, era uno de los mejores ANBUS que protegían a la aldea……Entonces por que cada vez que Neji lograba tener un momento de paz este se disolvía por el nombre de su compañera de equipo Tenten…..ahora, su enamorada.

Seguro que no quieres ir Neji?-Pregunto de nueva cuenta Lee, ahora con una sonrisa picara.

E…Esto..Yo..Yo-Decía tartamudeando el portador del Byakugan mientras comenzaba a sudar y sentía las miradas de un grupo de niños que lo miraban esperando una respuesta-Creo…creo que es..bu..bueno des aburrirme un ra..rato-Decía mientras veía que sus alumnos del equipo 5 miraban impactados a su sensei.

Nooooo!!!...por que demonios, tenía que actuar a sí ante ese nombre…..Tenten…RAYOS!!!...si alguien más se enteraba que el gran Hyuuga Neji estaba enamorado de la kunoichi de los chonguitos podrían usar ese nombre ante cualquier enfrentamiento ante el y salir victoriosos.

Toc, toc, toc-Se oyeron golpes hacia la puerta de una gran casa blanca.

Si quien es?-Dijo una hermosa chica mientras asomaba tímidamente su cabeza por una abertura de la puerta.

Dulce o truco!!!-Gritaron a coro los niños…..y Lee.

Whoaaaaa!!!-Grito mientras se asustaba por el grito tan fuerte de los niños.

Tenten-sensei, esta bien? Solo somos nosotros-Dijo una pequeña niña castaña.

Osuka, Yousei, Takeshi?-Pregunto la chica mientras recuperaba la compostura.

Si!-Gritaron los 3 niños mencionados.

Hola, Tenten-chan!!!-Dijo la bestia verde de konoha mientras se quitaba su mascara de hombre lobo-Vya, veo que te has soltado los moños, te ves realmente bien Tenten-chan!-Dijo mientras alzaba su pulgar.

Gra…gracias Lee-Dijo la kunoichi mientras se sonrojaba levemente.-Neji???...que…que haces aquí???-Pregunto la chica mientras veía a su compañero y asu mente regresaban aquel recuerdo de su experiencia vivida con aquel Hyuuga hace un par de meses.

Yo…yo..eh..yo vine..a…-El genio de los Hyuugas no se podía ver más ridiculo….que le iba a decir a su querida Tenten…."Yo viene solamente para verte, mi desde hace un mes que lo descubrí, amada Tenten, asi que ahora besame por que ya no soporto ni un día más sin probar tus dulces labios"….Maldita sea!!!...claro que no…Hyuuga Neji no iba a decir eso….y menos enfrente de los niños y Lee…Se le tenía que ocurrir algo rápido…-Vine a vigilar que Lee no hiciera una tontería trayendo a tantos niños-…100 puntos para el ojiperla….Neji Hyuuga eres el mejor.

A..es..eso…esta bien-Dijo Tenten quien aún no podía dejar de sonrojarse.

Eh..bueno..creo que nosotros ya nos vamos-Dijo Lee mientras hacia señales a los niños de irse a otro lugar.

Pero yo quiero mis caramelos Lee-san-Dijo la pequeña Osuka.

Dije ahora!-Grito autoritariamente Lee haciendo que los niños corrieran despavoridos hacia otra dirección.

Maldita sea!!!...Maldito Lee!!!...Maldito dia de brujas!!!...maldito pelo suelto de Tenten!!!...Por que me habían dejado solo…..Y con Tenten….y ella traía el cabello suelto!!!...MALDITO OCTUBRE!!!

E…qui…quieres…pa…pasar Neji?-Pregunto una Tenten algo sonrojada.

Eh?...a…si…si…claro-Dijo el prodigio Hyuuga igualmente sonrojado.

La kunoichi de los chonguitos finalmente abrió totalmente la puerta dándole el permiso a su compañero de equipo de que entrara a su casa.

Y…que hacías antes de que nosotros llegáramos?-Pregunto Neji rompiendo el hielo.

Yo…veía una película…y creo que me estaba quedando dormida-Dijo la chica con una risita penosa.

Película?...Dormir?...AAAHHH! eso explicaba por que Tenten tenía el cabello suelto y usaba esa diminuta bata de seda rosa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación….esperen un momento!...ESA BATA DE SEDA ROSA EN VERDAD ERA ATREVIDA….

Neji…Estas bien-Pregunto la chica al ver a su compañero en un estado de shock y sonrojándose.

-………-Neji no respondió.

Neji…Ten encuentras bien?-Pregunto la chica acercándose a el y poniendo su mano en la frente del Hyuuga

-…….-Aun más rojo.

Neji…Responde-Dijo muy cerca del genio hyuuga.

-…..-Rojo como un tomate.

RESPONDE NEJI!-Grito la chica preocupada por su amigo.

Esto..yo..yo…TENGO QUE IRME-Dijo comenzando a caminar rápido en dirección a la salida.

Neji, espera!-Grito Tenten antes de que Neji saliera.

Que….que..ne..necesitas…Te…Tenten?-Pregunto el chico sin atrever a mirarla a los ojos.

Quería saber si mañana querías venir a mi casa a ver un maratón de películas de Terror? Que dices?-Pregunto la morena sonrojada.

Eh…cla…claro..que si…ma..mañana..te..te veo-Dijo el Hyuuga despidiéndose y caminando rápido.

Adios-Dijo Tenten sonrojada al ver que su amigo casi había corrido.

Por kami-sama!!!!! Ojala que Tenten nunca más vuelva a usar esa pijama en presencia de Neji Hyuuga…..o este explotaría de tanto sonrojo…..pero se veía bien….Tenten tenía el mejor cuerpo de todas las kunoichis de la hoja….Maldita sea!!! En que estaba pensando!...MALDITO DÍA!!!!...MALDITA BATA DE SEDA ROSA!!!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Konnichiwa!!!! Espero que les haya gustado este cap!!!!, la verdad creo que ya ni drabbles son :p, pero siganlos considerando así xD, a petición de todos ustedes eh decidido que en los ultimos 3 meses voy a hacer mas capitulos por cada uno de los meses finales, ahora mismo empezamos con el especial de terror de octubre!, depues seguiremos con el especial de noviembre (el mes + bello por que yo nací en ese mes xD), y al final con el especial de diciembre, de una vez les adelnato que el especial de diciembre es el que mas capitulos va a tener.**

**REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!!! SAYONARA!!!!! HyUuGa YuMi!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Octubre: Maratón de miedo

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Octubre: Maratón de miedo.**

1, 2, 3…Respira, respira….¿Que puede tener de malo?...solo vas a tener una….emm….¿cita?...no,no NO!!!...solo vas a estar solo con Tenten alias el amor de tu vida, en plena noche, viendo películas de terror…¿Qué puede tener de malo?...traes tu pijama (cortesía de Lee que te dijo que tenías que llevarla), y una rosa (igualmente cortesía de Lee que dijo que no debías dejar que tu llama de la juventud se extinguiera esa noche)………Nota mental:……………..MATAR A LEE!!!!.

Toc, toc, toc……-El genio de los Hyuugas tocaba la puerta de la kunoichi de los chonguitos mientras sentía su cara sonrojarse y sudar sus manos.

Si¿Quién es?-Pregunto desde entro una dulce voz conocida para el shinobi.

Soy yo Tenten, Neji-Dijo el chico algo apenado.

A si, espera-Dijo la chica comenzando a abrir la puerta.

Al parecer su compañera Tenten no era la misma niña de antes….la que siempre vestia el mismo estilo de ropa….se notaba que su guardarropa había aumentado….y eso estaba bien…ahora mismo vestía unos pescadores blancos y una camisa rosa, ambos demasiado ajustados y la ultima con bastante escote…..y llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta….se veía bien….muy bien.

Neji, estas bien?-Pregunto Tenten.

Eh…a..si..si..por que preguntas Tenten?-Pregunto algo rojo.

Tienes sangre en la nariz-Dijo señalando la fina nariz del prodigio Hyuuga.

Lo…lo siento…esto…yo…tengo un problema emm…con el frío me da hemorragia nasal..jeje-Dijo el ojiperla tratando de liberarse de una situación peligrosa.

Bueno, pues entonces pasa…si no te vas a desangrar-Dijo la castaña soltando una pequeña risita.

Dios mio!!!...Que hermosa risa tenía Tenten!...Que hermosa se veía!...Que..que…mejor pasaba antes de que de verdad se desangrara.

Ya dentro de la casa de Tenten…

Emm…Tenten…esto…esto es para ti-Dijo el chico entregandole la rosa.

Gra…gracias Neji-Dijo algo dirigiéndole una hermosa y tímida sonrisa al prodigio Hyuuga mientras se sonrojaba.

Segundos…interminables…Una agonía total….Tenten solo quería decirle a su amor imposible cuanto lo amaba…..mientras Neji solo quería atrapar los labios de Tenten y demostrarle cuanto la quería….

Qui…quieres sentarte-Dijo la chica rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio.

Eh…A si..si claro..gracias-Dijo el Hyuuga tomando asiento mientras inspeccionaba la casa.

En verdad Tenten era muy cuidadosa….siempre mantenía limpia su casa…tenía buen gusto para la decoración…sútil pero hermosa….Sería una buena esposa….¿En que demonios pensaba?...En unos minutos Tenten regreso…vestía una pijama de shorts blancos con pequeñas franjas rosas a los costados y una blusa de tirantes rosa con las mismas lineas a los costado pero blancas y un estampado de un panda al frente...De nuevo se había soltado el cabello….Se veía realmente hermosa….por lo menos ya no llevaba aquel camisón rosa…o si no Neji Hyuuga hubiese muerto por un infarto al corazón.

Cu…cual veremos primero?-Dijo el Hyuuga sonrojado.

Emm….El aro!!!!!!.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Konnichiwa!!!!!! como tan todos???? espero que bien, Gomen por no actualizar rapido, pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer, ya que decidi dejarlos con la intriga de las peliculas :p, creo que seran 5 peliculas y depues el final de la serie de episodios de octubre, para seguir con noviembre :p.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews!!!!!**

**SAYONARA!!!!!!!**


	12. Octubre: El Aro

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Octubre: El aro.**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-Se oyo un grito desgarrador,…..refresco y palomitas tirados por todos lados….la casa que antes estaba impecable….termino siendo un tenebroso desastre…..

Dos figuras emergieron de una cobija que cubría al sillón……asustados…..

Ne..Neji?...Ya..ya paso la e..escena???-Pregunto la kunoichi pálida del susto.

Cre…creo que sí-Dijo el Hyuuga igualmente asustado.

Uff…por un momento pense que moriría por un ataque al corazón y….¿espera un momento¿Estas asustado Neji?-Pregunto la chica abriendo los ojos sin poder creer que el gran Neji Hyuuga se hubiese asustado por una simple película.

Yo…no…que…que idea tan tonta es esa-Dijo tratando de recuperar su postura seria.

Nada olvídalo-Dijo la morena riéndose mentalmente.

Si hubiera algo que Neji Hyuuga odiara realmente era que otras personas vieran que le daba miedo ver películas como el aro,…..es más…¿Por qué había ido a ver películas que no le gustaban?...una razón…Tenten.

Mira Neji, es Samara!-Grito la chica de los ojos chocolate señalando el televisor.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!-Grito el joven heredero tapandose con un cojín que tenía al lado.

Hahahahahahaha¿No que no tenías miedo Neji?-Dijo Tenten riendose.

Este….yo…solo gritaba por…por que tengo hambre y…y no encuentro las palomitas….¿Sabes donde estan?-Pregunto el portador del Byakugan tratando de zafarse de un vergonzoso espectáculo.

Emm….Neji las tiraste cuando diste un salto por que Samara te asusto-Dijo Tenten queriéndole hacer entender a su amigo que tenía miedo.

Samara no me asusta! Pero a ti si!!!!-Grito Neji un tanto rojo….por enojo…y por pena.

No más que a ti!-Grito Tenten divertida.

A si!-Dijo Neji soltandose la banda ninja y revolviendo su lacia cabellera hasta tomar un aspecto espeluznante .

Tenten soy Samara ¡!!!!-Grito el genio del Bouke mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!-Grito Tenten asustada por que en verdad su amigo había tomado un aspecto aterrador y por que la película mostraba a Samara saliendo de la T.V.

El joven Hyuuga perseguía a una Tenten que corría muy asustada por toda la casa, de repente Tenten se vio acorralada por el joven ojiperla.

Y ahora verás….-Dijo el chico-COSQUILLAS!!!-Dijo el Hyuuga comenzando a hacerle cosquillas a su amiga.

Hahaha….No Neji….hahaha….por favor…hahaha…cosquillas no!...hahaha-Decía la kunoichi mientras era atacada por su compañero.

De repente una puerta se la luz se fue misteriosamente…los dos chicos dejaron de jugar y comenzaron a ver que ninguna fuente de luz servía….

Ne…Neji que…que fue e…eso-Dijo la morena muy asustada.

No…no lo…se-Pregunto el joven shinobi intrigado.

Que…que tal si…si es Samara…y…y nos quiere matar-Dijo la chica escondiendose entre los brazos de su compañero.

A Neji le daba repeluz tan solo pensar que Samara estuviera en esa misma casa…pero no le importaría agradecerle personalmente a aquella fantasma asesina por provocar ese tipo de reacciones que hacían que Tenten buscara refugio en el heredero del Bouke.

Neji…Te…tengo miedo-Dijo la chica aferrandose más a el.

Vamos Tenten…solo es una tonta película, no creo que Samara este aquí-Dijo el joven tratando de mantener su postura fría.

De repente….el teléfono sonó…3 timbrados exactos….

Neji! Es Samara!!!!-Dijo la chica de nuevo abrazándose a su amigo.

E…eso no es posible…yo…yo contestare-Dijo tratando de aparentar no tener miedo…Pero Neji Hyuuga estaba asustado…pero nunca lo iba a demostrar.

Descolgó aquel aparato que no dejaba de timbrar maléficamente…timbrados espeluznantes…Neji descolgó el altavoz….Trago saliva…y lo puso cerca de su oreja…

Bue…bueno?-Pregunto el ojiperla temblando de miedo interiormente.

Son siete…Me persiguen…voy hacia a donde te encuentras…siete…auxilio…ayuda…Son siete!-Gritaron del otro lado del teléfono con una voz de angustia…que más parecía de ultratumba.

Qui…quien…era Neji?-Pregunto la joven al ver a su amigo quien colgaba el telefono y matenía un rostro autista…demostraba terror.

Son…son siete…vi..viene para aca-Dijo con la mirada perdida y una expresión de terror en su rostro.

De repente sonó la puerta de la casa…golpes desesperados que amenazaban con romper aquella frágil madera…Neji y Tenten estaban asustados…Se abrazaron para calmar su temor.

A…abrire-Dijo el Hyuuga muy inseguro.

Su mano se dirigía al picaporte…detrás de la puerta se podían escuchar los desgarradores gritos y los desesperados golpes…inseguridad…miedo…temor…horror…antes de que Neji pudiera abrir la puerta esta se rompió botando pequeños pedazos de madera por todo el lugar….

AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!-Gritaron a coro Neji y Tenten quienes mantenían una expresión de terror en sus caras….solo podían observar una silueta entre el polvo de la puerta.

De repente….el polvo se iba dispersando…la silueta corría asustada por toda la casa…mientras Tenten y Neji no dejaban de abrazarse y gritar por el miedo que sentían…la silueta misteriosa arrastro el librero hacía la rota puerta cubriendo con ella el hoyo….Neji y Tenten ya no tenían salida…

Siete…son siete…Siete…tienen sed de sangre…Siete!-Grito la silueta.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!-Gritaron Neji y Tenten mientras se morían del miedo.

Ese era el fin…de repente la luz se encendió…hasta que vieron claramente a la silueta y……

Lee????-Gritaron los dos jóvenes sorprendidos de ver a su amigo con la respiración agitada, ropas rotas y sangradas, multiples heridas en todo el cuerpo y moretones en el rostro…

Que te paso Lee?-Pregunto la kunoichi quien aún no soltaba a su compañero.

Creo que llegué en mal momento cierto?-Pregunto Lee mientras veía a sus dos compañeros abrazados.

Neji y Tenten vieron en que situación se encontraban y rapidamente se separaron…totalmente rojos.

No…no para nada…Que quieres?-Pregunto el heredero Hyuuga mientras estaba totalmente sonrojado.

Eran siete Neji, Siete!!!-Grito el joven mientras tomaba a su amigo por la camisa.

Siete que????-Pregunto el ojiperla asustado.

Siete perros, me perseguían, me querían matar, me atacaron y me mordieron, me rasguñaron y estaban sedientos de sangre….hubiera muerto…solo pude llamarlos para que me auxiliaran…pero entonces los perros me alcanzaron y me comenzarón de nuevo a atacar…y yo…y yo….casi muero Neji!!!-Gritaba muy asustado Rock Lee mientras lloraba en el piso.

Por poco y nos matas de un susto….LEE BAKA!!!!!-Gritaron a coro Neji y Tenten.

Lo siento…pe…pero…los siete perros!!!-Gritaba Lee aun en posición fetal mientras miraba alrededor con cara de traumado.

Pero no por eso tuviste que habernos cortado la luz Lee!!!-Gritaba Tenten con mucha ira.

Pe..pero yo no corte la luz…eran siete perros y me perseguían…no hize nada más que correr-Decía Lee muy asustado.

Lee eres un imbécil!!!-Grito Neji demasiado enojado…nadie espanta a Neji Hyuuga!.

Pe..pero..Neji…eran siete y…-Lee fue interrumpido.

Largo de aquí!!!-Gritaron Neji y Tenten mientras pateaban fuertemente a Lee fuera de la casa.

Quien se había creido Lee para asustarlos de aquella forma…nadie asustaba a Neji Hyuuga…y mucho menos lo hacía quedar como un idiota.

Ese Lee baka!!!-Decía Neji furico.

Si…mira que llamar para asustarnos-Decía Tenten muy enojada-y..Ne..Neji???-Dijo mientras su cara palidecía y tomaba una expresión de profundo miedo.

Que?-Pregunto el shinobi intrigado.

Si Lee solo hizo la llamada…qui…quien corto la…luz?-Pregunto Tenten muy asustada.

E…es cierto-Dijo Neji muy asustado.

Neji tengo miedo!!!-Grito la kunoichi aterrorizada.

Mejor…mejor olvidemos todo esto y veamos otra película-Dijo Neji tratando de calmar a Tenten y trtando de relajarse.

Ok…veamos…el exorcista-Dijo Tenten ya recuperada del susto.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Konnichiwa!!!! ojala les haya gustado este cap, no se si les haya dado miedo, pero cuando lo estaba escribiendo me imagine una atmosfera tenebrosa :s, gracias a todos por sus reviews enserio se los agradesco mucho!!!!.**

**L.I.T: Hola!!! pues la verdad creo que Neji va a disfrutar mucho estar en este especial, exepto por esta interrupcion, y por que se va a asustar demasiado hahaha xD, gracias por tu review!!!.**

**KAKAxPAMExNEJI: Jejeje gracias por tu review!!!, la verdad yo pensaba que tambien se enojaran pero decidi dejarlo asi, crei que sería mas interesante ver a Neji sonrojado por ver a Tenten en bata xD.Argatou por tu review.**

**NaRU-GiRl: Hola!!! garcias por tu review!! me alegra tener a una fiel seguidora de mis fics o me hace mucha ilusión, hahaha, y pues si la verdad yo tampoco tenía pensado hacer especiales, pero bueno, ustedes mandan!!!.**

**Mago De Oz: Hahaha!!! gracias por tu review!!! yo tambien dede que vi a Tenten y a Neji supe que su destino era estar juntos n.n, pero que va a pasar en el especial, ni yo lo se, me dices o.o???, si la verdad Lee es lo maximo, lo amo!! (si ya se q es raro pero Lee es genial xD).**

**-Megumi Hyuuga-: Pues no se desamyo en el otro drabble, pero en este casi, hahaha, la verdad Neji si es buen ciudadano xD, y pues Tenten anda de aprovechada ¬¬, pero que bueno que te gusto.**

**Rey-san: Que bueno que te gusto el drabble, la neta Neji si maldice demasiado, mendigo Neji xD, Y que bueno que Lee sea tu idolo, ojala que te haya gustado este cap xD, hahaha, Lee va a terminar bien muerto hahaha, y me encanto tu one.-shot estuvo genial, ojala que sigas escribiendo mas Nejiten.**

**Chica-anime 4ever: Hehehe, que bueno que te gustaron los drabbles, y pues Tenten no sabia que Neji iba a ir, pero que bueno que se puso la bata xD, hahaha, y si te gustan los Nejiten, te recomiendo que visites mi perfil y leas mis otros fics el de instituto konoha y umbrella muy buenos xD, y ojala me dejes review en ellos xD.**

**laLii-chan: Que weno que te guste el aro, a mi me encanta xD, ojala te haya gutado este drabble!, graicas por tus review!!!.**

**kunoichivagabond: Muchas gracias por tu review!, que bueno que te gusto tanto, y pues la verdad son intentos de drabbles asi que supuestamente deben ser cortos -.-U, mas adelante hare una escena de celos, ya lo veras! T LO JURO!!!, que bueno que te guste el nejiten, ojala que visites mi profile y leas mis otros fics Nejiten.**

**-Kirakisho-: Gracias por tu review!!!, que bueno que te gusta el fic!!!, y tratare de alargarlo :p, gracias por leer xD.**

**SasuSaku-NejiTenten: Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic!!! Me alegra no haber sacado a Neji de su personalidad habitual xD, pobre Lee ahora tambien con lo que paso en este cap, ojala que sigas leyendo, hahaha, bye.**

**Chica-anime 4ever: Pues parece que Neji si se parecía a Samara hahahaha xD, pobres Neji y Tenten tremendo susto que se llevaron, gracias por tu review!!!.**

**Belu-Saku: Hola!!! que bueno que te guto el fic!!! gracias por tu review!!!, la verdad en los 3 ultimos meses voy a hacer especiales, ahorita estoy en el especial de Octubre, entonces son como varios dias de octubre, y va a ser igual con noviembre y diciembre, es para alargar el fic a peticion de los que lo pidieron xD, ojala t haya gustado este cap.**

**ARIGATOU POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!! SAYONARA!!!!!**


	13. Octubre: El exorcista

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Octubre: El exorcista.**

Woaaaa!!! Lo viste, lo viste, viste eso Neji??? Fue espantoso!!!-Gritaba la kunoichi con una expresión de susto en su cara.

Si Tenten, ya lo vi-Dijo el prodigio Hyuuga mientras trataba de mantenerse tranquilo.

Pero Neji, fue espantoso, como pudo mover la cabeza asi!!!-Gritaba la chica aun impresionada.

Por que es una película Tenten-Dijo el joven dando un suspiro.

Neji-baka! Arruinas el momento!!-Grito la morena lanzandole un cojín.

Auch!!! Solo digo la verdad!-Rectifico el ojiperla sobandose el golpe.

Eso no quita que a veces seas un aguafiestas!!!!-Dijo la chica un poco enojada.

Solo estoy tratando de decir que la película es un fiasco!-Dijo Neji friamente.

No es cierto! Bien que te asustaste cuando el cura exorcizo a la niña!-Dijo Tenten gritandole-

No es cierto!-Dijo neji gritando con un gran sonrojo de pena en su rostro.

Neji admitelo las películas de miedo te asustan!!!-Dijo Tenten.

Eso es mentira!!! Neji Hyuuga no se asusta-Dijo altaneramente.

Ves Neji! A eso me refiero! Eres un prepotente, nunca demuestras lo que en verdad sientes, si lo hicieras tal vez serías mas lindo….no se como puedo estar enamorada de ti-Dijo la chica al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta de su error y se cubría la boca….el Hyuuga estaba realmente impresionado.

No sabía si lo que Tenten había dicho le había dolido o le había gustado….pero tal vez era una mezcla de las dos…lo mejor era aclarar dudas.

¿Qué…que diji…ste Ten..Ten?-Pregunto el Hyuuga con un fortísimo color carmesí en su rostro.

Yo na..nada jeje que te hace pensar que dije algo-Dijo la kunoichi con una risita nerviosa.-Mejor veamos la película…oh mira estan realizando un exorcismo que horror!-Dijo muy fingidamente.

Tenten hablo enserio que dijiste?-Dijo el chico aun muy apenado.

Ya te dije que na….-Antes de terminar de hablar los labios de la hermosa kunoichi fueron sellados por los del heredero del bouke en un tierno y calido beso.

Ambos fueron encerrados en una extraña dimensión donde realizaban sus mas profundos sueños anhelados, cada uno con distintos pensamientos cruzando por su mente…pero compartiendo el mismo sentimiento…hasta que…

Plaff!!!-Un golpe seco sono…la "delicada" mano de la hermosa kunoichi de los chonguitos impacto contra la palida mejilla del shinobi Hyuuga.

Auch¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Pregunto Neji sobandose el tremendo golpe que Tenten le había proporcionado.

Por atrevido!, Por que ni creas que solo por que se te da la gana vas a poder besarme eh!-Dijo Tenten extremadamente roja.

Ok, ok-Dijo el chico aun sobandose.

Hasta parece que algún demonio te posesiono!, Voy a llevarte a ver un exorcista!-Dijo Tenten quien aun estaba muy roja.

Ok-Dijo tratando de olvidar el moreton que tenía en su mejilla.

Ni creas que puedes besarme asi como asi! Neji Hyuuga!-Dijo Tenten enojada.

Esta bien ya entendí!-Dijo Neji con los nervios de punta.

Si me hubieras pedido permiso no hubiera habido ningún problema-Dijo Tenten en un susurro.

No por nada Neji Hyuuga era considerado un genio…por supuesto que había oido…y ahora los colores se le subian al rostro.

Que???-Pregunto Neji extremadamente sonrojado.

Eh…yo…yo no dije nada…jeje…mejor veamos…emm Kill Bill te parece?-Pregunto Tenten evitando mirar al Hyuuga a sus imponentes ojos.

Claro…-Dijo Neji muy sonrojado mientras no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que quería a esa ninja…en verdad la adoraba...Y de ser posible...ese no sería el unico beso que le robaría esa noche...lo juraba...tanto como que se llamaba Neji Hyuuga.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Yo:Konnichiwa!!!! GOMENASAI!!!!! por no actualizar pronto, ultimamente e esatdo metida en unos rollos tremendos con mis amigas y a cada rato me llaman por telefono.**

**Inner: See claro, tus amigas y tu son toda una molestia, ya nisiquiera puedo ocupar el telefono. ¬¬**

**Yo: Woaaa!!! O.oU Que haces tu aki! ¬¬.**

**Inner: Me mandaste de vacaciones ¬¬U.**

**Yo: A es cierto. n.nU**

**Inner: ¬¬U.**

**Yo: Ejem...Gracias a todos por sus reviews, y como ya me estan mandando a dormir supongo que los respondere en el proximo cap.**

**Inner: Floja ¬¬.**

**Yo: Callate...ahora extraño la soledad.**

**Inner: Claro una vez que una antisocial tan loca como tu tiene un buen amigo como yo se siente raro. v.v**

**Yo: Baka! ¬¬, para que te lo sepas tengo mas amigas y amigos que tu!.**

**inner: Eso ni es cierto.**

**Yo: Claro que si.**

**Inner: Demuestralo.**

**Yo: Ok,,,, a todos mis lectores...quienes crean que soy buena onda manden review que digan que les caigo bien, para asi demostrarle a mi tonto inner que esta equivocado.**

**Inner: Nadie te escribira.**

**Yo: Shut up!!!!.**

**Yo y Inner: Sayonara.**

**Inner: (no manden reviews)**

**Yo: Manden porfavor T.T.**


	14. Octubre: Los celos traicionan Neji

**Konichiwa!!!! Gomen, Gomen,GOMEN!!!! Pero no pude actualizar, por que acabo de entrar a la escuela y me estan presionando mucho! (Inner: Si es cierto se la pasa super estresada o.o) Pero que quede claro, que no voy a dejar la historia, voy a tratar de actualizarla a lo mucho cada semana (Inner: Si lo promete lo cumple n.n), quieren saber por que inner ya no es enojona ni grosera n.n (TODOS: Si! nOn) Bien, es que la inner´s corporation la amenazo y le dijo que si se seguia comportando asi la iban a cambiar por otra inner (Inner: Pero ahora mi vida a cambiado, y e descubierto que Yumi es una exelente confidente nOn) (Se ve a Yumi y a inner abrazandose) Bueno ahora sigamos...**

**DISCLAMER: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo Lee-kun (Con ojitos de amor), bueno en relaidad Lee-kun tampoco me pertenece, si me pertenecieran Tenten y Neji serian novios, Naruto besaria a Hinata, Sasuke mataria a Itachi y se casaria con sakura y Lee-kun no estaria tan solo.**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Octubre: Kill Bill, Los celos traicionan Neji.**

**En la casa de Tenten, todo estaba completamente oscuro, con un sepulcral silencio, hasta que...**

Kyaaaa!!! Vamos a ver Kill Bill! Sí!-Grito una extrovertida chica.

¿Qué tiene de especial Tenten?-Pregunto curioso su acompañante, el ahora capitán de AMBU, Neji Hyuuga

Que al fin hacen una película donde el personaje principal es una mujer, fuerte, valiente y decidida! Kyaaa!-Chillaba emocionada la chica de los hermosos ojos chocolate.

Yo no le veo lo interesante-Dijo el joven con un gesto de aburrimiento.

Bah! Tu nunca le ves lo interesante a nada, pero mejor dejemos de pelear y veamos la película-Dijo la chica poniendo el video.

Esta bien-Dijo dándose por derrotado.

15 minutos después….

Se…se supone que… eso…es…especial…-Dijo el ojiperla mientras miraba atónito.

Pu…pues debería…-Contesto la chica igual de atónita.

Pero…si es solamente una asesina sanguinaria!-Dijo el Hyuuga con una expresión de trauma.

Tenten se levanto rápidamente del sofá, retiro la video, evitando así un trauma tanto para el Hyuuga como para ella.

De repente alguien toca la puerta.

Voy a ver quien es-Dijo Tenten mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Tenten se dirigió hacia la puerta….entonces abrió y vio que quien tocaba era….

Lee?...que haces aquí-Pregunto la kunoichi algo extrañada.

Después de que tu y Neji me aventaran hasta la entrada de Konoha, me tuve que dirigir hasta mi casa, pero al llegar me di cuenta de que no traía llaves, así que decidí venir a pasar la noche aquí.-Dijo Lee mientras ponía su pose de chico Cool.

Etto…Claro por que no?-Dijo Tenten sin que le agradara mucho la idea.

Tenten hizo pasar a Lee hasta la sala, donde ella y Neji veían películas….

Lee?...Que demonios estas haciendo aquí?-Pregunto el joven Hyuuga con su tradicional postura frívola.

Bueno… Después de que tu y Tenten me aventaran hasta la entrada de Konoha, me tuve que dirigir hasta mi casa, pero al llegar me di cuenta de que no traía llaves, así que decidí venir a pasar la noche aquí.-Dijo Lee mientras daba un suspiro.

Lee…Eres un tonto-Le respondió el joven Hyuuga.

Neji, Lee por favor compórtense, si vamos a pasar una noche divertida viendo películas, pues espero que no peleen-Dijo la joven tratando de poner en calma el ambiente.

Hmpf…esta bien…solo dile a Lee que no se me acerque-Dijo Neji demostrando frustración.

Esta bien…Lee sientate a mi lado-Dijo Tenten mientras el ojiperla le miraba de reojo algo disgustado.

Y cual estaban viendo?-Pregunto curioso el maestro del taijutsu mientras tomaba su lugar en el sofá.

Kill Bill-Respondieron al unisono Neji y Tenten, el primero frívolamente y la segunda tratando de ser amable.

Genial!, Podemos verla de nuevo-Tanto el Hyuuga como la kunoichi se miraron recordando el trauma que acababan de pasar, pero antes de reclamar Lee ya había puesto la película…ahora solo quedaba no mirar.

Después de 2 horas de tortuosa espera detrás de una almohada salieron Neji y Tenten, mientras se encontraban con la cara de un muy decepcionado Lee.

Que sucede, por que tan triste Lee?-Pregunto su amiga preocupada.

No era lo que yo esperaba-Dijo secamente el chico.

Por que lo dices?-Cuestiono frívolamente el genio Hyuuga.

Por que……nuestra bella flor puede manejar una katana muchísimo mejor que "la novia"-Dijo con mucho dramatismo dirigiéndose a Tenten.

Gra…gracias Lee-Dijo Tenten un poco sonrojada.

Si hay algo que nunca debes hacer en presencia de Neji Hyuuga es…tratar de quitarle algo de su propiedad.

Oh si! Rock Lee probaría el sabor de sus puños en el próximo entrenamiento.

Pero Bella Flor, como puedes creer que esa actriz de segunda es mejor que tu?-Dijo con los ojos como platos.

Es…es solo que creo…que usa muy bien la katana-Dijo Tenten dedicándole una sonrisa.

Tranquilo Neji…cuenta hasta 10.

Eso no es cierto bella flor, eres muchísimo mejor que ella-Dijo acercando su rostro a ella.

…..1,2,3….

No Lee, como crees-Dijo una muy sonrojada Tenten.

….4,5,6…

Es enserio Tenten, podrías superar a cualquiera, eres la mejor.-Dijo Lee con un aire de apoyo.

….7,8,9….

Eso es mentira Lee-Dijo Tenten dulcemente sonrojada y con una bella , pero tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

…Respira Neji, respira….

No miento mi bella flor,-Dijo Lee mientras se arrodillaba y sostenía la mano de Tenten.

…10! En ese momento Neji Hyuuga no conocía el significado de PACIENCIA, Su mente clamaba la cabeza de Lee en un plato…como había osado ese idiota a llamar a Tenten como su propiedad…Tenten era solo suya, solo SUYA!.

Neji se levanto totalmente frustrado de su lugar, mientras mantenía una mirada asesina en sus ojos…si las miradas mataran…

Ejem…-Carraspeo el genio Hyuuga para ser notado.

Sin respuesta, Lee seguía alabando a Tenten como si de una diosa se tratara…

Ejem,ejem…-Volvio a carraspear.

Igualmente…sin respuesta.

Lee!-Grito colérico el Hyuuga.

Que pas….-Antes de que Lee pudiera terminar su pregunta fue lanzado a los aires por un fuerte ataque de Juuken.

Neji! Por que demonios hiciste eso?-Pregunto Tenten muy confundida.

Hmpf…-murmuro el Hyuuga.

Responde!-Exigio la hermosa kunoichi.

El…el osó acercarte a ti-Respondió fríamente el joven.

…-Tenten se quedo sin habla, totalmente roja.

Si, ese era el sueño de la kunoichi experta en armas…pero ese sueño no incluía a su mejor amigo golpeado por su amor platónico.

La Jounin salio de su trance, aun muy sonrojada, corrio hacia donde se encontraba su amigo…

Lee, lo siento-Se disculpo la bella chica.

No te preocupes…es comprensible, verdad Neji?-Pregunto el joven, quien ahora se encontraba con múltiples heridas en todo el cuerpo.

No se a que te refieres-Dijo el joven genio haciéndose en desentendido.

Me refiero a que los celos son un buen motivo para golpear a alguien, no Neji?-Dijo Lee mientras le dirigía una mirada cómplice a su rival.

Hmpf…-Neji desvió la vista hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar que vieran su sonrojo.

Pero la próxima ves…-Continuo Lee-…Procura no golpear a alguien que no tiene la culpa—

Tenten estaba en su máximo nivel de sonrojo, no sabía si morirse en ese momento o estallar…Neji? Celoso?...eso si era una sorpresa.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Damn! No estaba inspirada TT.TT (Inner: Si ya lo note, como que has escrito mejores cap v.v) Si a mi tampoco me gusto, pero bueno, mejorare el proximo, mientras tanto dejen reviews (Inner: Recuerden que un fic con reviews es un fic feliz :3), Ves inner, te dije que le caia bn a las personas nOn (Inner: Fue pura suerte ¬¬) TT.TT Mala! (Inner: Cuanto a que les caigo mejor yo!) TT.TT mientes!!, (Inner: No es cierto! Verdad que les caigo mejor?) Ok, Eso que lo digan ellos en sus reviews, meintras tanto ya tenemos que irnos (Inner: A donde?) A actualizar el fic de instituto konoha! nOn (Inner: Es cierto! Bye!) SaYoNaRa ºn.n.**

**RevIeWs OnEgAi!!!!!**


	15. Octubre: 3 veces Gaisensei

**Konnichiwa!!! Gomen por no actualizar el fin de semana! pero es que me fui a México y tenía mucha tarea, pero aki les dejo el cap...espero que les guste este es el ultimo de octubre...a si que disfrutenlo.**

**DISCLAMER: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo Lee-kun (Con ojitos de amor), bueno en realidad Lee-kun tampoco me pertenece, si me pertenecieran Tenten y Neji serian novios, Naruto besaria a Hinata, Sasuke volvería a Konoha y se casaria con sakura, y Lee-kun, Kiba-kun y Itachi-kun me pertenecerian solo a mi!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Octubre: 3 veces Gai-sensei**

Kya!-Grito extremadamente fuerte un joven de pelo negro y pijama verde, causando que sus dos acompañantes se despertaran.

¿Qué sucede Lee?-Pregunto fríamente y con desgane el heredero del bouke.

Tuve una pesadilla-Grito el chico con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Qué pesadilla Lee?-Pregunto la joven de los chonguitos en un tono maternal que no le agrado para nada a Neji.

Soñé…soñé….QUE GAI-SENSEI MORÍA!-Dijo el chico mientras lloraba en el lecho de su amiga.

Ya Lee tranquilízate-Dijo la joven utilizando de nuevo su tono maternal.

Si no fuera por que era un Hyuuga…Neji ya hubiera matado a Lee de todas las maneras sádicas que ahora pasaban por su cabeza…pero había que mantener la compostura….

Lee….sabías que si dices 3 veces Gai-sensei se te aparece…-Dijo el joven Hyuuga haciéndole una broma a su amigo…para tratar de evitar que Lee siguiera llorando en el "abundante regazo" de Tenten….ahora estaba rojo de solo pensar en lo que había pensado del físico de Tenten.

¿En serio Neji?-Pregunto el maestro del Taijutsu con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos.

Claro…-Dijo el Hyuuga con su típica compostura fría.

Mientras tanto…Tenten sabía que algo de esto no andaba muy bien…desde que vio cuando Neji miro hacia su pecho y se volteo sonrojado…pero aun era muy inocente para saber por que….

Gai-sensei, Gai-sensei, Gai-sensei!-Gritaba Lee con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con una expresión de suplica en su rostro.

Hmpf….tonto-susurro muy por lo bajo Neji.

De repente alguien toco la puerta, Lee seguía rogandole a todos los santos que Gai-sensei estuviera bien, Tenten se dirijia a abrir, cuando sintio el suave tacto de otra mano sobre la suya….

Yo voy…-Dijo cortante el genio.

Neji Hyuuga no le temía a nada…absolutamente nada….cierto?...esta bien…solo le temía a los gatos, las arañas, a los muñecos de felpa y a los atunes….pero fuera de eso a nada….

Neji giro la perilla…tranquilo y cuidadoso…y cuando abrio…vio algo aterrador.

GAI-SENSEI YA ESTA AQUÍ!!! Miren a estos bellos ejemplares de la juventud!-Grito eufóricamente un hombre de mallas verdes.

Gai-sensei! que bien que esta aquí! Sabia que funcionaría!-Dijo el chico llorando y abrazando a su sensei.

Lee! Al fin te encuentro-Dijo dramáticamente su sensei abrazando a su subordinado.

Gai-sensei!-

Lee!-

Gai-sensei!-

Lee!-

Gai-sen….Lee no pudo terminar su oración debido a un fuerte grito que dio Tenten.

Ya cállense! Me sacan de quicio!-Grito la bella kunoichi con una vena en su sien.

Lo sentimos Bella Flor!-Dijeron a coro maestro y alumno mientras lloraban.

Hmpf-Susurro Neji.-Y a todo esto…¿a que vino Gai-sensei?-Pregunto el chico con su compostura seria.

Pues…yo estaba buscando a Lee para nuestro entrenamiento sabatino…pero no lo encontre en su casa…a si que vine a preguntarle a Tenten, pero aquí estaba Lee!-Dijo el maestro poniendo una pose cool.

Vamos a entrenar Gai-sensei!-Grito Lee eufóricamente.

Vamos Lee! 500 vueltas a Konoha!-Grito mientras ambos se desaparecían…dejando completamente solos a Neji y a Tenten.

Jeje…Ese par son todo un caso-Dijo Tenten algo sonrojada tratando de romper el hielo.

Hmpf…si ya lo se-Dijo mientras se dirijia a guardar sus cosas.

¿Ya te vas?-Pregunto al kunoichi sonrojada.

Si…-Dijo secamente el shinobi.

Es que yo pensé que podríamos desayunar juntos-Dijo la morena mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Neji se dirigió a la puerta…la abrió…Tenten bajo su cabeza…de cierto modo esa era la peculiar despedida del shinobi…fría y distante.

De repente Tenten sintió unos labios apoyados ligeramente sobre los suyos….

Mejor otro día…-Le susurro el Hyuuga al oido.

S…si..si-Tartamudeo la joven completamente sonrojada.

Por cierto…-Volvió el ninja.

No vuelvas a decir 3 veces Gai-sensei…nunca-Dijo y se marcho.

Jeje…Claro…Neji…-Dijo la chica mientras veía a su Hyuuga alejarse.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bueno aki acaba el especial de Octubre de miedo...este cap esta inspirado en una leyenda urbana española que se llama 3 veces Veronica...muy buena jeje...espero que les haya gustado...Dejen reviews...Ya me tengo que ir a hacer mi tarea de Ingles...BYe.**

**SaYoNaRa!!!!!!**


	16. Noviembre: Inicio de Clases

**Noviembre: Inicio de Clases.**

Por las calles de Konoha se podía observar a una bella kunoichi de hermosos ojos cafés y pelo recogido en dos moños que corría apresuradamente hacía la academia ninja.

-Tengo que llegar rápido-Se decía mentalmente mientras corría a una impresionante velocidad.

Mientras tanto en la academia ninja…

-Tengo el maravilloso honor de darles la bienvenida a todos ustedes, ahora, todos y cada uno son genins, y tendrán que comenzar a tomarse las cosas mas seria, los entrenamientos de ahora en adelante son más peligrosos y necesitan mas esfuerzo de su parte, bienvenidos a la academia ninja de Konoha-Dijo jovialmente la altiva Godaime a todos los nuevos genin.

-_Dios mío ya es demasiado tarde, ¿Dónde estara?_-Preguntaba mentalmente el heredero del Bouke.

-Pss…Neji-Susurro el chico de cejas poblada.

-Mande-Contesto el Hyuuga.

-¿Sabes donde esta Tenten?-Pregunto el chico tratando de parecer atento a todo lo que decía Tsunade.

-Aquí estoy-Contesto levemente una tercera voz que se oía ligeramente agitada.

Los dos chicos del equipo Gai voltearon ver a su querida compañera.

-Tenten, por fin llegas-Dijo Lee en un susurro.

-Si, mira, ya van a empezar a nombrar a los equipos-Dijo el Hyuuga haciendo que sus compañeros pusieran atención.

La Godaime dio una larga lista de niños que desde ese día iban a quedar al cuidado de seleccionados jounin.

-Equipo 8 de Uzumaki Naruto: Etsuko Kami, Kazou Moyi y Shinju Yugo.-Menciono la hokage mientras los tres niños mencionados se dirijían a su jounin maestro.

-Equipo 9 Rock Lee: Mitsuko Ryu, Takeshi Hoke, Usagi Tengho.-Dijo la Hokage nuevamente mientras se oía un grito de parte del sensei Maito Gai hacia su alumno que acababa de ser seleccionado como maestro jounin.

-Equipo 10 Tenten: Tomoe Yushiko, Tami Tesuya y Minako Hoshigi-Proclamo mientras los niños y la maestra se acercaban para conocerse.

Neji en ese momento estaba muy nervioso ya habian formado a 10 equipo de los 11 que eran…solo faltaba su equipo.

-Equipo 11 de Hyuuga Neji-Menciono la Godaime haciendo que el joven ojiperla sintiera algo de nervios.-Kaede Shitomi, Daisuke Fujitaka y…Setsu Horomo.-Dijo Tsunade cerrando su pergamino en señal de que había terminado la lista.

Neji se estremeció en ese mismo instante…frente a el tenía a una hermosa niña de ojos verdes y corta cabellera caoba, un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azabache…y al mocoso que conoció en el día del niño.

-¿Tu vas a ser nuestro sensei?-Pregunto Setsu con una mueca de disgusto.

-Al parecer si, muy bien que les parece si comenzamos presentándonos, primero díganme su nombre, lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta, sus habilidades y su sueño…-Dijo Neji tratando de no parecer estresado.

En realidad los nervios lo estaba matando, desde ahora iba a tener que entrenar a tres genin, cosa de la que había tratado de escapara pidiéndole permiso a la Hokage de seguir entrenando con su antiguo equipo, pero desde que supo que Tenten y Lee habían decidido entrenar cada uno un equipo a el no le quedo de otra masque seguir los pasos de sus compañeros.

-¿Por qué no comienzas tu primero?-Pregunto Setsu sacándolo de su trance.

-Esta bien…-Dijo Neji inhalando para comenzar-Mi nombre es Hyuuga Neji, no me gusta el chile-Dijo recordado una penosa escena años atrás-ni la gente que no se esfuerza, lo que me gusta es…-Dijo mientras en su mente pasaban rápidas imágenes de Tenten- es privado, mis especialidades son las tecnicas del clan Hyuuga y mi sueño es llegar a ser libre.-Finalizo mientras se tocaba la frente y hacia un gesto de melancolía.

Sus alumnos al ver esto prefirieron no preguntar.

-Ahora yo!-Grito el pequeño niño de ojos celestes.-Mi nombre es Setsu Horomo, a mi me gusta mucho Ten-sensei, lo que no me gusta es que ella este lejos, soy especialista en ninjutsus, y mi sueño es llegar a ser un gran jounin y que Ten-sensei se enamore de mi.-Dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que los celos de Neji despertaran mirando al inocente niño con odio.

-Muy bien, la siguiente-Dijo muy molesto indicándole a la bella niña que ella seguía.

-Mi nombre es Kaede Shitomi, a mi me gusta mucho entrenar, y me gustan mucho las armas, no me gusta tener que soportar a Setsu pero por desgracia quede en su equipo-Dijo la niña encogiéndose de hombros mientras que el mencionado la miraba llena de odio.- mi especialidad es el uso de la katana y las sais y mi sueño es llegar a ser tan grande como la gran Ten-sensei-Dijo mientras sus ojos le brillaban.

-Muy bien-Dijo Neji mientras trataba de no reír ante la discusión entre Kaede y Setsu.-Ahora tu-Dijo señalando al pequeño Daisuke.

-Mi nombre es Daisuke Fujiwara, me gusta mucho Ino-chan y entrenar muy duro, lo que no me gusta es soportar a Setsu-Dijo mientras el niño le dirigía otra mirada de odio.- mi especialidad es la invocación de aves y mi sueño es llegar a ser tan poderoso como usted-Dijo dirigiendo una sonrisa.

-Valla, que halago, por lo que veo seremos un gran equipo-Dijo sonriendo mientras los niños sonreían.-Mañana comenzaran su entrenamiento, recuerden traer sus armas, pueden irse-Dijo finalmente mientras los niños se despedían y cruzando miradas de odio y rivalidad con Setsu.

Al terminar se dirigió a donde se encontraban Lee y Tenten platicando muy amenamente sobre sus nuevos alumnos.

-Hola Neji-Saludaron a coro sus compañeros.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal sus alumnos?-Pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

-Pues yo tengo una bella niña llamada Mitsuko que me apoya con lo de la juventud, un niño llamado Takeshi que es casi tan frío como tu, y aun pequeño de nombre Usagi que es especialista en control de aire.-Dijo el joven Lee.

-¿Y tu Tenten?-Pregunto el Hyuuga.

-Ah, pues yo tengo un gran equipo, la pequeña Tomoe que es muy tímida pero quiere llegar a ser una gran ninja medico y admira tanto como yo a Tsunade-sama, un niño de nombre Tami el cual es un experto en Genjutsu y un pequeño llamado Minako que es especialista en jutsus psíquicos.-Dijo mientras sonreía jovialmente.-Y tu Neji ¿Qué tal tu equipo?.

-Yo tengo a una niña que te admira demasiado y quiere llegar a ser como tu, un niño que me admira y quiere llegar a ser como yo, y un niño que esta enamorado de ti-Dijo dirigiéndose a Tenten algo molesto.

-Vaya que halagada estoy, se nota que es un gran equipo-Dijo Tenten sonrojada.

-Si, lo es.-Dijo Neji con una pequeña sonrisa.


	17. Noviembre: ¿Misión?

**(Se puede ver un panteon a media noche cubierto con una niebla espesa, se enfoca en una cripta que lentamente se va abriendo y va dejando ver una silueta) -Estoy viva!! regrese de entre los muertos genial!! inner: NoOoOo!! . Yo:maldita malagradecida ¬¬U inner: esq estaba tan contenta disfrutando fanfics y tenías que volverte a aparecer...pense que estabas muerta!. Pues no!! eh vuelto a darles lata a todos los Nejiten fans!! hahahaha y a los seguidores de Naruto hahaha!! Yumi-chan a vuelto, corregida, aumentada y mejorada!! haber si luego me doy una vuelta por mi profile para corregirle algunas cosas que ahora no me gustan o me han gustado!!...y bien para los seguidores de mis fics!!-...eh vuelto chicos!! Kawaiii!! yo les prometi que nunca iba a dejar mis fics!! hahahaha ya extrañaba fanfiction!! buuuuu!! bueno aki les dejo esta actualizacion...muy pronto ire actualizando mis demas fics y añadiendo otros jeje...esten al pendiente. Y sin más que decir les dejo este cap.!! espero que les guste!!**

**DISCLAMER: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo Lee-kun (Con ojitos de amor), bueno en realidad Lee-kun tampoco me pertenece, si me pertenecieran Tenten y Neji serian novios, Naruto besaria a Hinata, Sasuke volvería a Konoha y se casaria con sakura, y Lee-kun, Kiba-kun y Itachi-kun me pertenecerian solo a mi!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**¿Misión?…**

-Entendido sensei…..avanzaremos-Dijo Kaede al Hyuuga por un comunicador portátil.

-Muy bien, no lo olviden, por el ala este…traten de no ser vistos-Decía Neji escondido entre unos arbustos.

Esta era una misión muy, muy peligrosa…sus alumnos podían morir en el intento. Pero aun así…eran una misión que debía de cumplir…costara, lo que costara.

Por otro lado los alumnos…

-¿Para que querrá Neji que dejemos esta carta en esta casa específicamente?-Dijo Setsu con un gesto de desgane y extrañeza escudriñando con la mirada aquella carta que tenía en sus manos.

-No seas tan igualado Setsu…por favor dile Neji-sensei-Dijo imponentemente Kaede a su compañero de equipo.-Además…el es el sensei, el sabe por que hace las misiones de entrenamiento. A lo mejor esa carta contiene información ultra-secreta y esta es la casa de algun ANBU.

-Yo lo que digo es que no tiene sentido…-Dijo con el mismo gesto de aburrimiento Setsu.

-Mejor cállate, baka!-Dijo Daisuke cuando su compañero termino por acabar con su paciencia.

El pequeño solo le dirigió una mirada de odio.

Los tres genin llegaron al punto exacto donde su sensei les había indicado.

-Sensei, llegamos…¿Cuales son las instrucciones?-Comunico la pequeña niña.

-Depositen el sobre blanco en el buzón dorado que se encuentra en la puerta…-Ordeno el Hyuuga a sus subordinados.

-Muy bien, echo-Confirmo la pequeña cuando su compañero acató las ordenes.

-Muy bien chicos, bien echo, misión cumplida! Cambio y fuera.-Dicto el ojiperla desde su posición.

-Cambio y fuera-Repitieron los genin al mismo tiempo.

Unas horas después…

-Muy bien echo equipo, cumplieron la misión muy gratamente, pueden retirarse.-Dijo el sensei con su típica expresión frívola.

Ante esta orden los alumnos obedecieron y se retiraron cada uno hacia su hogar.

-NEJI!-Gritó fuertemente la hermosa bestia verde de Konoha haciendo que el AMBU tirara su taza de té…se le veía realmente estresado.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Lee?-Pregunto tratando de tranquilizarse masajeándose la sien, y acto seguido volvió a servirse té en otra taza.

-Yo quería sab….-El chico de las cejas enormes detuvo su oración al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su mejor amigo.-Neji…te ves realmente mal!-Afirmo con un gesto de preocupación.

En verdad el genio del Bouke se encontraba en un estado…deprimente. Se le notaba aún más pálido de lo normal, unas grandes ojeras invadían sus perlados ojos, se le notaba realmente enfermo.

-¿Qué te sucede Neji? ¿Te encuentras bien?-Le pregunto al Hyuuga preocupado.

-No…no te..pre…preocu…pes…Lee!-Dijo algo exaltado.

-¿Entonces que te sucede?-Volvió a preguntar el Jounin.

-Mira…acércate y te cuento…-El chico obedeció la indicación de su amigo y escucho atentamente cada una de las palabras que le decía el joven heredero del Bouke en secreto.

-Ahora entiendo todo, no deberías de preocuparte tanto…aun no sabes su respuesta-Dijo Lee tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

-Pero no puedo!...es tan..es tan…estresante. El no saber la respuesta a la pregunta en esa carta es desesperante! Me enferma!...Nunca en mi vida me había puesto tan nervioso, y muchísimo menos por algo así.-Contesto Neji muy exasperado mientras tomaba un sorbo del té.

-Sí Neji…en verdad te afecto!-Dijo el chico de las mallas verdes mientras palmeaba el lomo del ojiperla.

-Kuso!-Dijo el Hyuuga dándose cuenta de su deplorable situación.

-Ahora solo queda esperar hasta mañana…para saber la respuesta-Dijo Lee saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Neji absorto en sus pensamientos.

No era posible!...un Hyuuga jamás se ponía así…era una deshonra a su apellido. Tenía que tener nervios de acero, si no nunca iva a poder manejar situaciones como aquella…tan simples y diminutas.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?...el…el Gran Neji Hyuuga…Genio entre su Clan, reconocido AMBU, sensei admirado, peligroso contrincante, heredero del Bouke…se encontraba nervioso por..eso.

No era posible, en verdad le afectaba y mucho...

Tomo otro sorbo de té y lo dejo en la mesa…esperaría hasta mañana para ver la respuesta…aunque fuera una eterna, dolorosa y suicida agonía.

Esperaría….

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bueno ese fue el cap...¿que misterios aguardara la carta? ¿Por que Neji esta tan estresado? ¿Cual sera la respuesta que esta esperando?...todo esto y más en el proximo capitulo de...12 MESES!!**

**hahahahahaha eso q?? bueno ya que ojala dejen sus reviews para saber que aun les interesa la historia TTwTT hahaha o si no Neji-kun se pondra triste...y nadie quiere verlo asi ¿verdad? (cara de chantaje) **

**inner: Das pena...¬.¬U**

**Yo: no es cierto! TTwTT**

**inner: Si...si la das! ¬¬**

**Yo: Buuuuuu!! TTwTT**

**Bueno dejen sus reviews comentado acerca del cap y su opinion sobre lo que pasara al respecto!! y esten pendientes de las actualizaciones eh!!**

**bueno ya es muy noche y yo me voy a momir O...Verdad inner ¬o¬ (mirada asesina de Yumi)**

**inner: O.O...emmm...si lo que digas!! (se va rapidamente a dormir)**

**Yo: Bueno...Sayonara!!**


	18. Noviembre: Citas

**Konnichiwa!!**

**Hyuuga-Yumi reportandose nyu!! ·3·...(inner: Inner tambn nyu! -3-)...Pues akii estoy para dejarles otro capitulo de la historia ´ttebayo!!...(inner: y para sacarlos de la duda de ayer nyu!! -3-)...pues ojala que les guste este capi. lo hice con mucho amor (inner: Se la paso pensando en Neji nyu! -3-) no es cierto TT.TT...Neji nunca me hara caso TToTT...**

**Bueno ojala les guste.**

**DISCLAMER: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo Lee-kun (Con ojitos de amor), bueno en realidad Lee-kun tampoco me pertenece, si me pertenecieran Tenten y Neji serian novios, Naruto besaria a Hinata, Sasuke volvería a Konoha y se casaria con sakura, y Lee-kun, Kiba-kun y Itachi-kun me pertenecerian solo a mi!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

CITAS…

Un paso…cinco pasos…diez pasos…sesenta pasos…y nada. La mente del joven heredero Hyuuga se consumía lenta, y dolorosamente.

No había nada, en la vida de un Hyuuga que le hiciera perder los estribos…bueno, solamente el orgullo y la derrota…fuera de eso el dudaba mucho que hubiera algo mas. Hyuuga Neji necesitaba un tranquilizante…una respuesta.

-¿Neji?-Preguntó curioso Setsu a su maestro que se veía muy estresado.

-Whoa!!-Grito Neji muy asustado-Ah! Setsu…eres tu-Dijo tratando de tranquilizarse al darse cuenta que solo era su alumno.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Pregunto el genin con un pequeño aire de preocupación por su sensei.

-Na…nada…no es…nada-Dijo sentándose y tratando de recuperar aire.

-¿Ah no?...Oye esa que viene haya, ¿no es Tenten-sensei?-Pregunto el aprendiz de ninja.

-¿Dónde?-Dijo extremadamente sonrojado el AMBU.

-Jajajaja…No que no era nada-Decía el pequeño Setsu entre múltiples carcajadas.

Neji Hyuuga era una muy pasible máquina de pelea y destrucción…sus ojos se posaron en la figura del niño que reía desmesuradamente…Neji Hyuuga tenía sed de sangre.

-Vamos Neji, admite que te gusta Ten-sensei-Dijo el niño con una mirada cómplice

-Eso no te incumbe-Dijo Neji mirándolo despectivamente.

-Oh!..claro que me incumbe. Después de todo…voy a tener una cita con ella-Dijo Setsu.

Jake Mate…ahora Neji no pensaba en otra cosa que en la cabeza de su pequeño alumno servida en una bandeja…

-¡¡Una cita con Tenten??-Grito Neji.

Estaba exaltado, enojado, furioso, impresionado…y muchísimas otras reacciones que no se esperaba…Maldito mocoso!

-A si es…pensé que te llamaban el Genio Hyuuga, era para que lo entendieras más rápido.-Dijo el genin muy aburrido.

-¿¿Co…como es…como es que vas a …tener una..cita con Ten..Tenten??-Dijo el ojiperla tratando de recuperarse de la impresión.

-ES muy sencillo…no soy tan tonto como para no haberme dado cuenta que la casa que visitamos en la misión de ayer…era la de Tenten-Dijo retadoramente el pequeño de ojos celestes.-Así que…aproveche para dejarle una pequeña nota.

Si e heredero del Bouke tuviera pupilas….estas estarían sorprendentemente dilatadas. Cuenta hasta diez Neji, Neji no!...no Neji!!..No!!.

-Maldito mocoso!-Grito el Jounnin mientras ahorcaba a Setsu.

Entre ellos se inicio un ridículo enfrentamiento..Neji trataba de ahorcar a Setsu…Setsu ahorcaba a Neji…Ambos sacaron su kunai…se pusieron en posición de batalla y…

-Neji-kun, pued…Oh!!...lo siento no sabía que estaban practicando chicos.-Dijo apenada Tenten.

Ambos chicos se pusieron totalmente rojos, volvieron a su posición normal y miraron indignados hacia otro lado.

-Vamos chicos ¿Por qué detuvieron el entrenamiento?-Dijo divertida la kunoichi.

-…Hn..-Contestaron los dos al unísono.

-Ya veo…no les gusta que los interrumpan, lo siento-Dijo apenada la chica.-Solo quería decirte algo Neji.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto fríamente el chico.

-Podrías avisarle a Gai-sensei, que no podré asistir a su entrenamiento-Dijo la chica dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?-Dijo un tanto preocupado.

-Por que recibí dos notas…que me citan en el mismo lugar a la misma hora-Dijo sonriendo.

El mundo feliz de Neji: se encuentra Neji saltando por un bellísimo campo de rosas rojas de la mano de Tenten. Ambos sonríen y corren felices…pero de repente..Todo de vuelve negro, Neji abraza a Tenten quien se encuentra muy asustada y voltea su rostro hacia el cielo…

Ambos notan que la luna tiene cara de Setsu y se ríe malévolamente.

-No vayas!-Grito Neji muy exaltado.

-Muy tarde Hyuuga…Ten-sensei se fue desde hace 5 minutos.-Dijo el niño que jugaba con un kunai.

-¿Cómo rayos…?-Pregunto extrañado.

-Por que tu estabas sumido en tus pensamientos y no te diste cuenta-Dijo muy aburrido.

-Noooooooooooooo!-Grito profundamente Neji.-No me ganaras…Tenten es solo mía-Dijo con cara de maníaco.

-Que gane el mejor genio-Propuso el pequeño estirando su brazo para que el Hyuuga lo estrechara.

-Ganará…te lo aseguro-Respondió Neji estresando la mano del genin en señal de promesa.

A las 8 de la noche, a las orillas del lago de Konoha….

La paciencia de Neji se estaba agotando…Tenten no llegaba..y menos Setsu. Si el pequeño mocoso no iba no era problema…Mejor!. Pero…si le había dicho algo a Tenten, si se habían fugado los dos.

Tranquilo Neji…te estas volviendo loco.

-Hola sensei!-Saludo con una sonrisa Setsu, quien llevaba traje igual que Neji.

-Hmpf-Respondió desganado el jounnin.

Ahora por lo menos sabe que su Tenten no se fugo con el mocoso…esto en verdad le estaba afectando, recapacito.

-Neji-kun, Setsu-kun!...-Dijo sorprendida la kunoichi morena.-No esperaba que los de la nota fueran ustedes.-Dijo muy sonrojada.

Neji Hyuuga estaba muy sorprendido…su Tenten se veía realmente bella. Vestía un delicado vestido color rosado que le llegaba a las rodillas, enmarcaba muy bien su bella figura haciendo lucir su escultural y perfecto cuerpo. Llevaba puestas unas calzas igualmente rosas y el pelo suelto con unos delicados pasadores…llevaba un muy tierno maquillaje que la hacia lucir verdaderamente como una bella diosa.

-Tenten-san…déjame decirte que hoy luces especialmente bella-Dijo Setsu inclinándose ante Tenten y tomando su mano.

-Jeje…Gracias Setsu…-Dijo la kunoichi sonrojada.

-Vamos Tenten-san…tome asiento.-Ofreció el chico mientras el Hyuuga aún seguía embobado viendo a la chica.

-Vamos Neji-Dijo la chica sonrojada sacándolo de su trance.

-A si!-Dijo el ojiperla reaccionando.

Los tres se sentaron en una mesa adornada por la tenue luz de unas velas, a la orilla del lago.

-Y bien…¿Qué es lo que querían decirme?-Pregunto Tenten muy sonrojada rompiendo el hielo.

Neji iba a decir algo cuando…

-Tenten eres hermosa, para que negarlo…Tenten….te amamos, y estamos peleando por tu amor-Se sincero el joven genin.

En ese instante Neji supo como se sentían todas aquellas pinturas de la galería de arte de Konoha…se le subieron todos los colores a la cara…pero, esa era una batalla que Neji Hyuuga iba a saber controlar, y mejor aun…iba a ganar.

-Ella es mía Setsu…-Dijo frívolamente Neji.

-Eso lo veremos Hyuuga-Dijo mientras ambos se miraban retadoramente con chispas en los ojos, mientras Tenten aún no entendía nada.

-Tenten, eres tan hermosa que la luna se pone celosa de ti.-Dijo Setsu sacándole ventaja al jounin.

-Tenten…eres la criatura más perfecta que Dios creo-Dijo Neji mirando victoriosamente a Setsu.

-Tenten…eres tan perfecta que no mereces estar con ese tipo-Dijo el chico señalando a Neji.

-Tenten…-El AMBU no pudo continuar por que noto que su Tenten se había desmayado.

-¿Ahora que haremos?-Pregunto muy asustado Setsu.

-La llevaremos al hospital-Dijo Neji seguro.

Y así los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia el hospital.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**espero haberlos sacado de la duda nyu!! ·3·...(inner: Pobre Tenten-chan nyu!! yo tambn me desmayaría si me dijeran cosas lindas 3)...Pero nadie t las dira ´ttebayo! nOn...(inner: exacto...oye!! ¬O¬)...nOn...(inner: ¬.¬U)...Bueno espero subir pronto el proximo capitulo ´ttebayo!! para saber como se encuentra Ten-chan!! **

**Por lo pronto yo ya me tengo q ir nyu!! ·3·...nos vemos luego (Inner: Dejen muchos reviews Onegai nyu!! TT3TT)...Si!! dejen reviews onegai!! ´ttebayo!! TToTT...**

**Sayonara!!**


End file.
